Amnesia
by Kheva
Summary: À la suite d'un accident de Quidditch, Remus perd complètement la mémoire. Sirius, qui se sent coupable, se jure de le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi, quoi qu'il arrive. Une "nouvelle vie" commence pour les Maraudeurs. SB/RL Slash
1. Chapitre 1: L'accident

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici donc avec une nouvelle fic toute neuve !_

_Celle-ci m'est venu à l'esprit tout naturellement, et me voici donc en train d'écrire ma première fic à plusieurs chapitres. Oui, c'était surtout la flemme qui m'en empêchait, j'avoue. Et aussi le fait de finir, j'ai toujours du mal à finir. Je vais donc faire de mon mieux pour celle-là ^^ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle fera exactement, mais je promets que je la finirai._

_De plus, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je découvre au fur et à mesure ce que c'est que d'être "auteur de fics" et ça me donne l'envie d'en écrire encore plus =3 J'espère donc que tous les auteurs mordus de Padmoony (et qui se reconnaîtront sûrement ^^) apprécieront celle-ci._

_Disclamer: __Donc bien sûr, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais à J.K Rowling, bla bla... _

__

Enjoy !

Amnesia

* * *

Du haut de ses seize ans, Remus Lupin, sorcier et accessoirement loup-garou réparti à Gryffondor, avait toujours été calme. Du moins, c'était celui qui l'était le plus dans le cercle très fermé des Maraudeurs. Par toute l'Ecole mais également par ses amis, il était considéré comme la voix de la raison du groupe, la sérénité et la sagesse incarnées, un Préfet loyal et toujours prêt à offrir son aide à ses camarades. Néanmoins, peu de gens savaient que derrière cet air angélique se cachait un instinct beaucoup plus sauvage, indomptable , un instinct qui prenait le dessus sur le jeune homme environ une nuit par mois.

Et cet instinct, Remus le haïssait. Il avait beau être un élève qu'on admirait pour de multiples raisons, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se détester malgré tout, de ne pas avoir confiance en lui comme l'avaient ses amis. Oui, Remus Lupin était un élève admiré, mais lui, ceux qu'il admirait étaient d'une autre nature que la sienne: James Potter et Sirius Black étaient en effet avec ce même loup-garou les célébrités de tout Poudlard. Inséparables depuis leur première année, ils avaient accepté le jeune Lupin avec eux, et étaient connus pour leur innombrables farces, leurs résultats scolaires incroyables et leur physique ravageur.

Remus, lui, avait été celui qui les avait vu grandir, qui avait vu James tomber amoureux de Lily Evans et Sirius passer de conquêtes en conquêtes. Or, c'était ce dernier cas qui le concernait le plus, car il avait beau être le plus sage d'entre eux et le plus raisonnable, il avait lui aussi succombé au charme de son meilleur ami, un an plus tôt. D'abord horrifié face à des sentiments déplacés à son égard, il avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de les ravaler. Puis, à la suite d'efforts vains, il préféra les accepter, sans néanmoins en faire part à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à l'intéressé. Il les avait enfoui en lui, en espérant qu'ils ne fassent jamais suffisamment surface pour qu'on s'en rende compte.

Or, en ce jour ensoleillé de Novembre, il avait énormément de mal à s'empêcher de regarder l'homme qu'il aimait avec tendresse. Assis dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, il était le seul à ne pas jouer, car James et Sirius avaient voulu se divertir. Et qui disait _divertissement_ disait _Quidditch_ en ce qui concernait le jeune Potter. C'est ainsi que les trois Maraudeurs s'y étaient retrouvés, Peter étant collé pour le week-end (1). Ainsi, Remus s'était retrouvé assis à regarder ses amis jouer.

Au départ, il avait espéré pouvoir lire un peu, mais quelques coups d'oeil à Sirius avaient suffi à le faire changer d'avis. Depuis quelques minutes à présent, le livre en question se trouvait à ses côtés tandis qu'il se plaça de façon à mieux voir le duo infernal, les coudes sur les genoux.

Et lorsque son regard accrochait Padfoot, il ne le lâchait plus. Il l'observait avec attention, ne manquant aucun de ses mouvements, aucun détail. Au passage, il remercia Merlin qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours pour le démasquer. Les moments où il pouvait regarder le Maraudeur avec une lueur plus qu'amicale dans le regard sans risquer de se faire prendre étaient rares, alors il comptait clairement en profiter. Parfois même, dans ses grands moments de témérité le soir, il attendait que son ami s'endorme pour pouvoir le contempler ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

C'est donc sans le quitter du regard que le loup-garou poussa un faible soupir. Tout aurait été _tellement_ plus simple s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui. Apparemment, quelqu'un là-haut lui en voulait et avait décidé que sa lycanthropie ne serait pas assez anormale, qu'il valait mieux y ajouter l'homosexualité, juste au cas où il ne souffre pas assez. Et puis, Sirius était son meilleur ami, il avait tant fait pour lui... Remus avait l'impression de le poignarder dans le dos, de le trahir et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

À cet instant, un éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement, retentit et sortit le loup-garou de sa rêverie.

- Okay, on arrête, t'avais raison ! s'écriait la voix, t'es nul à la batte !

Remus regarda la scène avec davantage d'intérêt. Il avait presque oublié la situation. Sirius avait réussi à convaincre James de s'entraîner au poste de batteur bien qu'il ne l'occupe pas, mais ce dernier préférait clairement s'occuper du Souaffle que des Cognards.

- Je n'ai jamais dit _nu__l_, Padfoot ! répliqua-t-il, visiblement blessé dans son ego, j'ai dit que je n'étais pas assez bon ! Nuance !

- "Pas assez bon" ? Merlin, je dois être le seul spécimen humain à avoir jamais entendu ces mots de la bouche de James Potter !

Le Maraudeur aux yeux dorés regardait ses meilleurs amis avec attendrissement. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi ils traînaient avec lui, il n'avait pas toujours l'impression de mériter leur amitié. Mais il était tellement heureux avec eux...

- Moony !

Il sursauta à la mention de son nom - ou surnom plutôt - et reporta son attention vers l'objet de ses pensées. Paddy le regardait, et avec un sourire éclatant; un de ces sourires qui le faisait littéralement craquer, qui lui faisait se rendre compte que Sirius Black avait beau être l'incarnation même de la beauté, jamais il ne le verrait comme un éventuel petit ami. Alors il tenta de sourire à son tour, même si le geste en lui-même lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être une pâle imitation de son ami, tandis que ce dernier approchait.

- T'en fais une tête... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort à son goût, je vais très bien Padfoot. Je réfléchissais...

Un rire lui répondit et il sentit immédiatement ses joues se réchauffer après de vains efforts.

- Notre Moony est encore perdu dans ses pensées ? demanda à présent James qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Exact, Prongs ! Mais que se passerait-il s'il s'arrêtait ?

- Le monde s'arrêterait, je crois.

Cette fois-ci, le rire partit du concerné. Il aimait tellement ce genre de réflexions de la part de ses amis que c'était plus fort que lui. Que ferait-il sans eux ? C'était grâce à eux qu'il était aussi bien aujourd'hui. C'était à eux qu'il devait les plus beaux moments de son existence.

- Me dis pas que tu as raté James jeter sa batte au lieu de l'utiliser, Moony ! C'était magnifique !

- Non ! répondit Remus avec le même sourire amusé, je n'ai surtout pas raté ça !

- C'était un _accident_ s'exclama l'autre pour sa défense, j'aimerais bien t'y voir à ma place !

- Oui oui je sais ! C'est _toi_ le pro du Quidditch, c'est _toi_ l'expert en la matière. D'ailleurs, tu l'as toujours ce vif d'or que t'avais chapardé l'an dernier ?

- Le vif d'or ? répondit-il soudain plus amusé, c'est Peeves qui l'a repris, il l'a jeté du troisième étage et Rosier a presque été assommé !

De nouveaux éclats de rire lui firent écho. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour leur courage et leur résistance. Tout le monde savait que ces traits de caractère étaient ce qui encourageaient les Maraudeurs à les avoir pour cible. Même si dans ce cas-ci, ils n'y étaient pas pour grand-chose.

- Faudra pas qu'on oublie de remercier Peeves, précisa Sirius lorsque son hilarité fut calmée.

- Ouais, et lui recommander de recommencer en visant l'un de nos_ chers_ amis.

- De toute façon, ça ne ferait qu'améliorer Servilus physiquement. Avec un trou dans la tête, plus difficile de voir ses cheveux.

Remus souriait sans réserve, si intéressé par ses deux amis qu'il avait l'impression de réellement participer à la conversation. Or, ces derniers continuaient, négociant sur la façon dont ils pourraient attirer l'attention. Ils n'avaient pas toujours l'air de comprendre qu'ils attiraient justement tous les regards dès l'instant où ils entraient dans une pièce. Pourtant, le lycanthrope savait pertinemment qu'ils en étaient conscients. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts de changer et si ça en agaçait certains, lui il les aimait ainsi.

Il reporta donc son attention sur eux, alors qu'ils étaient en train de terminer.

- Et si on retournait à l'entraînement, vieux frère ? proposa James.

- J'arrive, Prongs ! Va préparer le massacre.

James lui répondit d'un large sourire et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le milieu du terrain. Sirius, lui, s'approcha un peu plus et descendit de son balai.

- À quoi est-ce que tu penses quand t'es dans la lune comme ça ?

Il avait dit cette phrase avec amusement et ironie, et le sous-entendu à la lune était inévitable, c'était fréquent. Remus lui sourit légèrement puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Seulement, il n'en eût pas le temps, son ami le coupait déjà.

- Oui, je sais, tu réfléchis aux examens, à ton avenir bla bla... Je les connais par coeur tes excuses !

Le loup-garou pinça légèrement les lèvres, à son grand dam. Sirius avait toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui n'était pas évident vis-à-vis des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il soupira légèrement, à court d'arguments, et Padfoot lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

- Bah c'est pas grave. Tu nous le dirais si ça n'allait pas, hein ?

- Bien sûr Paddy, affirma-t-il sans hésitation, sachant que le contraire reviendrait à mentir.

Or, c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Car cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il leur mentait à propos de ses sentiments amoureux. Mais il s'agissait bien de la dernière chose qu'il révélerait, c'était exclu. Interdit. C'était le seul secret qu'il n'avait pas le droit de confier, sans quoi il perdrait ses amis. Il en avait pourtant tellement assez des secrets et des mensonges. Il devait tellement se cacher des autres que ça le déprimait de devoir le faire désormais devant ses amis.

Alors, pour rassurer l'un d'eux et lui-même par la même occasion, il sourit, sourire qui lui fut rendu. Padfoot claqua finalement sa langue contre son palais et se releva, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux châtains. Il se mit en place sur son balai, sans un mot, puis se stoppa soudainement, avant de se retourner de nouveau.

- Tu voudrais pas te joindre à nous, pour une fois ?

- Euh... Tu parles de Quidditch là ? hoqueta-t-il.

- Évidemment ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n'es pas monté sur un balai !

- Et ça me manque pas, crois-moi !

- Alleez, Moony ! pria-t-il, essaie ! Si ça se trouve, tu t'es trompé ! Tu pourrais aimer ça !

- ... Mais....

- Essaie ! Je serai là, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il était clair que le loup-garou hésitait cruellement. Il n'avait aucune envie de monter sur un balai, mais il avait croisé le regard de Sirius. Or, dans ces moments-là, il ne fallait _jamais_ le regarder, il était pire qu'un basilic lorsqu'il était question de paralysie. Et cette fois-ci, se détacher d'un tel regard était encore une fois impossible. Padfoot faisait les yeux de chien battu, ces si beaux yeux aux reflets ténébreux. Remus en avait le souffle coupé, son ami semblait presque le supplier. Pourtant, tout le monde savait au sein des Maraudeurs que Moony était le seul capable de résister à ce regard là. Cette fois-là fit exception.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il finalement.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un immense sourire qui valait presque la peine d'avoir accepté. Mais justement, après avoir formulé son accord, il le regretta immédiatement. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour faire plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait ? Souriant néanmoins pour le rassurer, son ami lui lança.

- On se rejoint dans deux minutes sur le terrain ! J'te prends un balai !

Et sur ces mots, il enfourcha le sien et disparut du champ de vision de Remus, qui de son côté soupira faiblement, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux que Padfoot avait ébouriffé un peu plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il avait parlé, il n'allait plus reculer. Alors il descendit et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué en essayant de ne pas penser aux hauteurs qui l'attendaient. À destination, il leva brièvement la tête, les yeux vers le ciel. James, qui était à plusieurs mètres de haut, assis sur son balai avec une aisance inimitable lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qu'il était capable de voir grâce à sa vue aiguisée. Il lui sourit légèrement et reporta son attention vers Sirius qui revenait avec un balai en plus, lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Moony le remercia faiblement lorsqu'il lui tendit le balai et calqua ses gestes sur lui, tandis qu'il sentait la peur lui enserrer la poitrine. Il avait la désagréable impression de se rendre ridicule. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour le vol, ce ne serait certainement pas ce jour-là que ça changerait, il le faisait uniquement pour son imbécile de meilleur ami.

Or, ce meilleur ami lui répétait en bref quelques conseils ainsi que les bases du vol et du Quidditch.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Euh... Oui, je crois, répondit l'autre avec un vague sourire.

Sirius lui fit un sourire en coin et tapa du pied pour décoller. Après avoir tout récapitulé mentalement, le loup-garou s'élança à son tour, plus maladroitement. Une impression extraordinaire le saisit alors, malgré le vertige qui était également de la partie et tandis qu'il allait un peu plus haut dans les airs, il crut qu'il allait tomber à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, les deux Maraudeurs se mirent à sa hauteur pour lui éviter de monter davantage, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant.

- Alors ? C'est pas génial ? demanda James.

- Euh... fut tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse.

Car Remus tremblait un peu sur son balai. Bien sûr, il savait que ses amis veillaient sur lui, mais il voulait pouvoir se débrouiller seul, leur prouver qu'il y arrivait... Alors il se fit plus téméraire. Enserrant le manche du balai comme si sa vie en dépendait, il fit un tour du terrain. Puis voyant qu'il y parvenait sans trop de difficultés, il s'autorisa à accélérer. Les deux autres Maraudeurs, rassurés, se sourirent et vinrent rejoindre leur ami. Ce manège dura plusieurs longues minutes pendant lesquelles le loup-garou se sentit de moins en moins mal à l'aise, mais se forçait à ne pas prendre trop de risques. Et puis, cette impression de ridicule ne parvenait pas à s'estomper.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Sirius lui proposa une initiation au poste de batteur. Remus déclina poliment l'offre, prétextant qu'il avait suffisamment de mal à tenir sur un balai auquel il s'agrippait à deux mains.

- Tu l'auras voulu, Moony ! avait rétorqué l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules.

Mais le loup-garou voyait bien que son ami mourrait d'envie de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait. Il faisait toujours tout et n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer, même de lui qui était déjà bien impressionné par la personne qu'il était. Mais il lui tiendrait tête. Même s'il utilisait en permanence ses yeux de chien battus inimitable, Remus fut étonné de voir qu'il abandonnait si vite une idée. Il le fixa quelques secondes, tentant de déceler en lui l'ombre d'une expression qui trahirait sa déception quant à sa déception. Mais rien, Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents. Alors Moony préféra s'en satisfaire, se disant qu'il prenait de toute façon la bonne décision.

- Attention, Remus ! s'écria alors une voix alarmée qui interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

Mais il était trop tard. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, un Cognard le heurta de plein fouet, le frappant à la tempe. Le cri de surprise qui serait sorti de ses lèvres s'il en avait eu le temps s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il fut violemment précipité vers le côté, arraché à la sécurité que lui offrait son balai. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche également, il ne voyait que le ciel bleu envahir son champ de vision ainsi que du coin de l'oeil, les silhouettes de plus en plus floues de ses amis qui hurlaient son nom. Lui, il ne les entendait pas. Après un instant de stupéfaction, la peur s'infiltra en lui, comme un poison, un poison qui entravait ses sens, paralysait ses pensées. Il ne sentait que cette peur... Cette épouvantable peur.

_- Je vais... mourir ?_

Cette seule idée avait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, imposante. Mais il ne réalisait pas. Son esprit était comme embrumé. Il ne se rendait pas compte que dans quelques instants, lorsque sa tête toucherait le sol, tout serait fini. Pour de bon. Pour toujours. Que tout ce qu'il avait vécu serait terminé, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ces personnes si chères à son coeur.

- REMUUS !!!

Sirius. La voix de Sirius. Elle venait de déchirer les airs. Le concerné aurait certainement sursauté s'il n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi critique. Mais jamais, jamais il ne l'avait entendu ainsi. Elle s'était brisée sur son nom, insistant désespérément sur la dernière syllabe comme si cela allait le protéger de tout choc. Il aurait pu être énormément touché par ce cri qui était la preuve que Sirius, _son_ Sirius, tenait à lui s'il avait été en mesure de penser convenablement. Or, il le vit s'approcher de lui à toute vitesse, penché en avant sur son balai pour prendre de la vitesse. Les traits de son visage était déformés par l'horreur et la peur qu'il semblait éprouver.

Puis il sentit quelque chose sous lui. Padfoot l'avait rattrapé. Mais maladroitement. Trop maladroitement, car il avait été si rapide dans son geste que Moony glissa et heurta cette fois-ci la pelouse une bonne fois pour toute. Sirius l'avait touché un peu avant l'impact, mais le résultat était finalement le même. Il s'écrasa au sol, et avant que la douleur ne put se manifester, tout devint noir.

* * *

(1) Oui, je fais toujours mon possible pour me débarrasser de lui xD

_Voici donc comment se termine ce premier chapitre, bien qu'il ne soit pas très long. J'espère qu'il donnera aux personnes de lire la suite._

_Des reviews sont par ailleurs toujours les bienvenues =D_

_Les chapitres suivants ont déjà été écrits, par simple précaution, et ceux qui passent après sont en cours d'écriture, donc je pense que la suite viendra dans peu de temps._

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée à tout les lecteurs ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: Le réveil

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde =)_

_Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous remercier tous les membres qui ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent et qui m'ont encouragé à continuer. Savoir qu'on écrit aussi pour le plaisir des autres motive, et ça me permet de vouloir être plus active dans l'écriture de cette fic !_

_Un grand merci donc à Svetlana Black, l'existence d'une vie, Jubei-Kazuki (merci pour ton p'tit message), Loulou2a, eamonn, Private Joke et à Hakkai nii-san !_

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour l'irrégularité de la longueur des chapitres. Les découper n'est pas ma spécialité et ils le sont plutôt selon les événements. Certains seront donc bien plus longs que d'autres et j'ai le regret de dire que celui-ci n'en fait pas partie._

_Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas, si vous le souhaitez, de me faire part de vos avis._

_Kheva._

* * *

Merlin qu'il avait mal. La première chose que le jeune homme ressentit fut une migraine épouvantable. Or, il avait l'impression que cette douleur sourde était comme une lumière au bout d'un tunnel, un tunnel qui s'achevait enfin, en même temps que l'obscurité dans laquelle il avait eu l'impression de vivre depuis toujours.

Mais où était-il, au final ? Il aurait aimé le savoir, mais ouvrir les yeux était la seule chose nécessaire pour avoir sa réponse. Malheureusement il en fut incapable. Ses sens étaient engourdis, la tête lui tournait légèrement et il y avait toujours ce mal de tête insupportable qui tambourinait comme un marteau-piqueur. Et puis, au fond de lui... Ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il se forçait à ignorer. Que s'était-il passé ?

À mi-chemin entre le sommeil et le réveil, le jeune garçon entendait comme des bourdonnements aux alentours, des murmures peut-être. Y avait-il des gens autour de lui ? Retenant sa respiration, n'osant toujours pas ouvrir les yeux pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se força à porter attention à ces sons. Il n'arrivait qu'à distinguer certains mots, tandis que d'autres n'avaient aucun sens, ou alors ne lui disait rien.

- Désolé... Coupable... Je promets...

Une seule et unique voix parlait, il en était pratiquement sûr à présent. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi elle parlait. Ces quelques mots revenaient le plus souvent dans sa bouche, mais il aurait été incapable de dire qui les avait prononcés. Il lui aurait été même impossible de dire si la chose, ou la _personne_ qui les disait était un homme ou une femme. Il avait beau se concentrer, rien de cohérent ne lui apparaissait et sa migraine n'en était que plus intense. Merlin, que s'était-il passé ? Il ne se souvenait de rien... De rien...

Et ce mot manqua de le faire tiquer. De rien. Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, car il s'aperçut avec horreur quelques secondes après avoir douloureusement repris conscience qu'il ne savait même pas qui il était lui-même. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire... Rien. Son propre nom lui échappait, et il fut presque pris de panique. Un frisson faillit parcourir son corps meurtri, et cette atroce sensation qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois.

La première chose qu'il vit était un éclair blanc, lumineux et aveuglant. Alors il fit marche arrière et se replongea dans l'obscurité. Il avait peur... Peur de ce qu'il était, peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre s'il comptait aller plus loin. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, pour peu qu'il en ait, il fit une nouvelle tentative. La lumière l'aveugla une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci il lutta, avec la volonté de s'en sortir. Alors seulement, sa vision fut apaisé. Les traits des lieux se précisaient. Un grand et haut plafond se trouvaient au-dessus de lui, ainsi qu'une atmosphère étrange. Il ne comprenait pas, ça ne lui disait absolument rien... Et ce mauvais pressentiment toujours grandissant en lui...

- Remus ? fit une voix douce, distincte à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme sursauta, dans un spasme violent. La voix se tut aussitôt. Elle avait été incroyablement douce, malgré la surprise qu'il avait cru décelé dans ce mot prononcé. Etait-ce elle qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt ? C'était un homme, il en était certain à présent. Mais il avait aussi l'impression qu'il s'était agi un ange. Peut-être était-il mort ? Est-ce que c'était ça, mourir ? Se réveiller de nouveau sans rien savoir de soi, aux côtés d'un ange ? Merlin... Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il souhaitait de toutes ces forces que le cauchemar s'arrête.

Alors doucement, se forçant un peu et ignorant la douleur qui le lança à l'instant où il le fit, il tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. Devant ses yeux entrouverts et vide d'émotion, les traits de l'ange se précisèrent à leur tour, et il en eut le souffle coupé. Son visage semblait avoir été sculpté par les dieux. Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui était d'une immense beauté, et il se demanda un instant si c'était pareil pour tout le monde, ou s'il était un cas unique. Il portait les cheveux plutôt longs, de la couleur la plus sombre qu'on ait pu voir. C'était une coupe élégante, désinvolte et unique. Malgré la distance, sa vue anormalement aiguisée lui fit remarquer que la couleur des yeux de ce jeune homme étaient à mi-chemin entre le crépuscule et le mercure, ou l'argent, peut-être. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait, ils lui semblèrent magnifiques. Ce garçon était un ange, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et il le regardait avec une telle douceur et inquiétude dans le regard qu'il était certainement là pour venir le chercher et l'emmener. Merlin, si c'était vrai...

Et qu'était-ce donc ce mot qu'il venait de dire ? Remus... ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que Remus ? Le jeune homme chercha, fouilla dans sa mémoire jusqu'à sentir sa migraine s'accentuer de nouveau. Non... Il ne se souvenait de rien. Alors il jeta un bref regard autour de lui. Les fenêtres étaient nombreuses et grandes, sous formes de vitres. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un château. Et à ses côtés se trouvaient plusieurs lits accompagnés de petites tables de chevet. Quand quelque chose interrompit sa contemplation. Une chaleur, chaleur qui lui semblait être la seule sensation qu'il avait. Lui qui ne sentait plus rien, jusqu'à son propre corps, quelque chose de chaud et d'incroyablement agréable venait de se saisir de lui. De sa main. Son regard se tourna vers l'ange aux cheveux noirs qui le regardaient, un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres.

- Re... Remus ? répéta-t-il, comme s'attendant à une réaction.

Alors il frissonna de nouveau, le regard fixé sur le visage hâlé du jeune homme. Par Merlin, qu'était-ce Remus ? Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Et en un éclair... Il comprit. Dans un effort surhumain, il ouvrit la bouche et tenta de parler. À la place, un son rauque et grave sortit de sa gorge. Face à son échec, il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et réessaya.

- Remus... dit-il finalement avec difficulté, est-ce que c'est... mon nom ?

Sa voix était à l'image du bruit qu'il venait d'émettre, affreusement rauque, comme venue de sous-terre. Il venait de comprendre. Il s'appelait Remus, et l'ange l'appelait. Or, sa question fut apparemment mal prise, car le jeune homme se figea et pâlit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent également, et il avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Remus - car à présent il se doutait bien que c'était ainsi qu'on l'avait appelé - rougit légèrement, malgré la pâleur naturelle de ses propres joues. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise, d'avoir dit une chose qu'il aurait mieux fallut éviter. Mais sa curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif, et un tas de questions explosa soudainement dans sa tête. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui-même, sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, sur l'identité du jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui... Des questions que n'importe quel être humain se serait posé à sa place. Mais il gardait cette mauvaise impression, ce pressentiment que c'était plus compliqué que ce à quoi il venait de penser. Merlin il avait besoin qu'on l'éclaire, et il implora le jeune homme brun du regard, tandis que celui-ci le regardait de la même manière.

- Tu... Enfin... Tu n'as quand même pas... Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda l'autre

En guise de réponse, Remus rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules et hocha timidement, négativement la tête. C'était comme avouer une faute grave. Il ne se souvenait pas... De rien... La seule chose qu'il connaissait, et qu'il venait de déduire était son nom. Remus. Il l'aimait bien cela dit, il trouvait que ça sonnait bien. Mais, au-delà d'un simple nom... Qui était-il ?

L'ange noir qu'il avait face à lui le regardait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme ou un mort revenu parmi les vivants. Son visage était beaucoup plus pâle que ce n'était le cas quelques secondes auparavant. Remus se demanda s'il était censé le reconnaître... Ou si c'était anormal qu'il ne se souvienne pas de qui il était. Il eut légèrement peur mais n'osa pas parler. C'est pourquoi un silence horriblement pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, et le premier d'entre eux se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise avec ce magnifique regard qui continuait de le fixer sans retenue. Enfin, quand il parvint à reprendre courage, il demanda d'une voix timide, mais pourtant tout aussi rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé pendant des mois.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je suis censé savoir qui tu es ?

Ce fut comme le coup de grâce, car le jeune homme à la chevelure brune hoqueta de surprise. Remus rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et s'excusa faiblement, si faiblement qu'il n'eut pas l'impression qu'il l'ait entendu. Et l'ange bougea sur sa chaise. Remus, lui, ne le quittait pas du regard. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait le laisser. Le laisser tout seul dans le brouillard qui lui servait de cerveau. Il se rendit compte qu'il était comme une bouée de sauvetage pour lui... Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne savait pas où il était, peut-être étaient-ils seuls. Alors il s'agrippa à la main qui tenait la sienne, la serrant en quête d'une chaleur plus intense. Dans son élan, l'ange noir s'arrêta, manifestement surpris, et tourna la tête vers l'autre qui le suppliait du regard. Il avait en effet été manifestement sur le point de partir, et ses traits se crispèrent.

C'était clair... Il l'implorait de ne pas partir et le laisser seul. Plongé dans ce regard doré, le brun hésita cruellement. Il était parti pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais le regard que son ami lui jetait était atroce, certainement pire que le regard qu'il jetait lui-même lorsqu'il essayait de convaincre quelqu'un. Alors, résigné, il s'approcha un peu plus et se rassit. Il serra la douce main dans la sienne. Et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

- Ou... Oui. souffla-t-il en guise de réponse, toujours hébété. Je suis ton ami. Je l'ai toujours été. Je... Je suis Sirius. Sirius Black... Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

S'il semblait étrange à Remus de ne pas savoir qui il était, ça l'était d'autant plus pour Sirius qui se représentait à son ami de toujours, Moony. C'était une drôle de situation, mais ce qu'il ressentait le plus, c'était certainement la douleur et la culpabilité. Pendant un moment, il n'avait pu le croire... Croire que Remus ait pu perdre la mémoire. Mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence, et une horrible voix vint lui souffler que c'était de sa faute. Que si son ami souffrait, c'était à cause de lui, de sa stupide témérité, de son égoïsme. Il se sentait si mal... Il avait veillé son ami pendant un peu moins d'une semaine, venant le voir à l'infirmerie dès que possible, versant même des larmes de désespoir à un moment. Pendant que Moony était inconscient, il lui manquait tant qu'il s'était mis à lui parler, à lui raconter ses journées, à le taquiner comme il l'aurait fait habituellement... Et surtout à s'excuser, à se maudire et à lui promettre de le protéger d'une meilleure manière désormais.

Et voilà qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Sirius crut qu'il allait faire une syncope. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de prévenir Dumbledore, à l'instant où la colère l'avait submergé tant qu'il aurait volontiers dévasté l'infirmerie entière lorsque Moony l'avait retenu, et il n'avait pas pu résisté. Ce regard, cet air suppliant. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller encore une fois, ni prévenir le directeur tout de suite. Autant qu'il lui dise tout.

Or, de son côté, Remus essayait de fouiller dans sa mémoire, à la recherche de son ami. Mais rien. Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien, si ce n'est le noir complet. Mais il fut heureux que "Sirius" reste là pour lui. Il avait un si beau nom, en plus du reste. Et il était son ami. Remus se sentait chanceux. Chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés, s'il le connaissait autant qu'il le disait, il avait l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et il voulait tout savoir de lui. Sirius... Sirius Black... Son nom tournait dans sa tête, et il tenta une énième fois de se souvenir de lui. En vain. Il se sentait tout de même mal de ne pouvoir le satisfaire. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé avaient été dit avec une douleur certaine dans la voix qu'ils semblaient cacher une certaine panique. Alors doucement, honteux de ne pouvoir faire ça pour lui et d'être incapable de le faire légèrement sourire, il hocha négativement la tête, ponctuant son geste par quelques mots.

- Je suis désolé...

Il ne savait cependant pas qui se sentait le plus coupable des deux. Il était loin de se douter que tout ce que voulait "l'ange noir" était de s'excuser jusqu'à en avoir la voix cassée. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Les secondes passaient doucement et il se sentait de plus en plus mal, avant de finalement relever le regard, à la rencontre de celui de Sirius. Ce dernier semblait complètement désemparé et déboussolé par l'état de son compagnon. Mais son silence était certainement ce qui était le plus inquiétant, et le jeune homme n'aurait été capable de dire combien de temps il s'était excusé. Puis finalement, sans un sourire, Sirius serra doucement la main de Remus et se leva.

- Je dois partir, Remus. Je... Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un...

- Ne me laisse pas seul...

La voix de Remus s'était faite encore plus rauque qu'auparavant, à la différence que cette fois-ci, elle était suppliante et ses yeux brillaient. Sirius s'arrêta, la main toujours dans la sienne, et le regarda longuement, les sourcils légèrement froncés tandis que le loup-garou, comme apeuré par cette réaction muette, tressaillit.

- Je reviens dès que possible, je te le promets.

Et sa voix avait été si convaincante qu'à contrecoeur, le loup-garou amnésique lui lâcha la main. Sirius en profita pour partir en courant. Il était faible. Il abandonnait son ami alors qu'il venait de se réveiller. Mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les premiers mots de Remus lui avaient glacé le sang. Il avait voulu pouvoir tenir pour expliquer calmement les choses mais ça lui était tout simplement impossible. Il s'en voulait de le laisser seul, mais s'il était resté, ça aurait été pour détruire l'infirmerie entière et se maudire de nouvelles fois. Il n'aurait pu infliger de telles choses. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était le protéger. Et fuir pour craquer n'était pas la solution. En revanche, fuir pour trouver de l'aide l'était peut-être. À lui seul, il était incapable de raisonner correctement et il valait mieux ne plus faire de bêtises. Il en avait fait suffisamment.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre qui comme vous l'avez vu, n'est pas très long._

_J'ai été amnésique une fois, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Or, je ne me souviens plus du tout de la façon dont s'était déroulé mon "réveil" si ce n'est des images, et la situation était bien sûr différente (Ah... Me réveiller aux côtés de Sirius *rêve*)._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai essayé de me baser sur ces "images" pour faire une représentation crédible d'un réveil d'amnésique. J'ai voulu faire ce chapitre le plus réaliste possible, en imaginant les différentes réactions des personnages. Je pense que cette "version" serait la plus juste, si cela arrivait. _

_Néanmoins, avoir l'avis des autres permet toujours de comparer mes avis =)_

_J'espère donc que cette suite vous a plus. Je suis actuellement toujours en train d'écrire, et j'espère poster le troisième chapitre le plus tôt possible._

_A plus !_

_Kheva._


	3. Chapitre 3: A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai été sincèrement ravie de voir que le chapitre précédent a été bien accueilli et j'ai été énormément touchée par toutes les reviews. Merci mille fois ! Les commentaires me motivent à écrire la suite. _

_Je remercie évidemment tout ceux dont les noms figurent dans les reviews, soit **Svetlana Black, Loulou2a, Emma, Florely, l'existence d'une vie, Jubei-Kazuki **;) et** eamonn. **_

_Sur ce, ce chapitre est une sorte de "transition" entre le réveil de Remus et la vie qu'il vivra désormais. J'espère qu'il plaira autant._

_Kheva._

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: Remus se réveille quelques jours après sa chute de balai. Sirius est là à son réveil, et s'aperçoit avec horreur qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Après quelques douloureuses minutes passées à son chevet, les mains entrelacées pour essayer de lui tenir compagnie, il craque, ne parvient plus à tenir dans une situation si étrange, et s'enfuit à grandes enjambées de l'infirmerie, plus coupable que jamais.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut passé les portes de l'infirmerie, Sirius s'adossa au mur de pierre et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Merde ! Merde !!

À présent invisible au regard de Remus, il laissait échapper sa colère et son désespoir éclater. Dans un geste impulsif, son poing vint soudainement s'écraser contre la pierre, alors qu'il jurait de nouveau, scandant des noms à faire frémir d'horreur les tableaux voisins. Mais ignorant superbement ces derniers, Sirius, les dents serrés par cette foule d'émotions trop fortes et incontrôlables, donna un nouveau coup dans le mur, avec peut-être l'espoir que cela le ramènerait en arrière, et lui permettrait de sauver son ami des griffes de l'amnésie.

Après quelques minutes où il continuait de jurer, il se remit à courir. Il devait parler à James. Dumbledore attendrait. James, lui, saurait comment le calmer. Et après quelques douloureuses minutes, le jeune Black parvint à la Salle Commune où se trouvait en effet son meilleur ami.

- JAMES !!

L'interpelé sursauta et détourna vivement le regard du magazine de Quidditch qu'il feuilletait. D'autres élèves également présent avaient fait de même, surpris de voir le jeune Black débarquer d'une telle façon. Certains hésitèrent même à s'en mêler. En voyant l'air paniqué de son frère de coeur, le Maraudeur à lunettes se leva d'un bond et accourut à ses côtés, alarmé, avant de lui demander en criant presque ce qui lui arrivait.

- C'est Remus !! Merlin, James !! Il est... Il ne... Merde !!

Sirius semblait s'arracher les cheveux, insensible aux trois filles qui le regardaient avec ébahissement depuis les marches du dortoir. Il continuait de crier des mots qui sortaient tels quels, sans avoir de sens, si bien que James dut le prendre par les épaules pour le forcer à se calmer.

- Padfoot ! Calme-toi ! Merlin, calme-toi et explique moi !!

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?! s'exclama soudainement une voix paniquée.

Le jeune Potter manqua d'étrangler Peter qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il lui lança un regard noir qui lui somma de se taire, et il assit de force son meilleur ami qui ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Mais de nouvelles solutions s'imposèrent. La première, lui lancer un sort. La deuxième, plus radicale, sembla néanmoins s'imposer à ce cas extrême.

CLAC. Sans que personne n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi, James Potter venait de donner une gifle monumentale à son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui sous le choc, la tête sur le côté, se tut instantanément et après quelques secondes de silence où il fut trop choqué pour parler, il se frotta douloureusement la joue, comme pour vérifier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans flancher, James se rassit à ses côtés et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Désolé, vieux. C'était la seule solution. Maintenant, tu m'expliques. Remus s'est réveillé ?

Sirius avait le regard vide, trop vide pour lui ressembler. Quelques longues secondes passèrent où il ne parvenait plus à parler. Les dernières minutes avaient été comme un rêve pour lui. Ou un cauchemar plutôt.

- Il est amnésique. répondit-il simplement, la voix rauque.

Le mot lui faisait prendre d'autant plus conscience de ce qu'il avait fait à Remus. De ce que Remus endurait par sa faute, encore une fois, en plus de sa lycanthropie. Sans oser jeter un coup d'oeil à ses amis de peur de voir leur réaction, il plongea de nouveau son visage dans ses mains et expira profondément.

- Amnésique ? répéta bêtement Peter, tu veux dire qu'il... qu'il ne se souvient vraiment de rien ?

Peter Pettigrow ou l'intelligence incarnée. Agacé par ces paroles, James soupira tandis que Sirius, lui, prenait sur lui pour ne pas stupéfixer le rat à l'instant même. Il était navrant par moments, tout comme il pouvait parfois se révéler brillant. Prongs, une fois le premier choc passé, se reprit et pressa doucement l'épaule de Sirius et dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Tu as prévenu Dumbledore ?

Le jeune Black leva brusquement le regard vers lui. James ne parlait avec ce sérieux que lors de situation graves. S'il s'était agi de broutilles, il aurait balancé une quelconque bêtise là-dessus, et serait passé à autre chose. Mais il n'aurait au grand jamais commencé par demander à prévenir Dumbledore. Et il avait raison, l'instant était grave... Et c'était _encore_ sa faute. Il hocha donc négativement la tête, et les sourcils de son meilleur ami se froncèrent d'autant plus.

- Allons le voir, décida ce dernier quelques instants de silence plus tard. Il est déjà avec lui.

Comme si ces mots l'avaient réveillé, Sirius adressa un regard interrogateur à James qui avait sorti la Carte du Maraudeur, puis bondit du canapé et s'élança vers la sortie, les deux autres Maraudeurs à ses talons. Son coeur battait la chamade, il souhaitait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui avait débuté le jour de la chute de Remus. Il y avait de quoi être dégoûté de Quidditch à vie.

Quelques pénibles enjambées plus tard, ils parvinrent à l'infirmerie où ils ouvrirent les portes brusquement, faisant sursauter le corps d'un jeune homme mi-assis mi-allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, à côté duquel était assis Albus Dumbledore. Les trois Maraudeurs se tinrent douloureusement les côtes, le souffle coupé. Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance et se leva.

- Bien. Comme je vous l'avez dit, vos amis sont là, Monsieur Lupin, dit-il. Je vous laisse en leur compagnie et compte sur vous pour venir me voir dans mon bureau lorsque vous serez en état de vous lever. À demain.

Sur ce, il les dépassa sans manquer de les saluer chaleureusement, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants, ce à quoi ils répondirent avec politesse. Puis leurs yeux, à l'unisson, se tournèrent vers leur ami, et ils pâlirent de la même manière.

Remus, lui, les regardaient, ébahi et anxieux, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois (ce qui dans un sens, était le cas). Ils s'approchèrent donc, une boule dans la gorge, et s'assirent silencieusement autour du lui, à la place de Dumbledore.

- Salut Mo... Remus. murmura James avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

S'il ne se rappelait même plus de son propre nom, il valait mieux ne pas l'embrouiller tout de suite avec son surnom de Maraudeur. Remus hocha la tête. Son regard avait changé. Il y avait quelque chose de plus innocent, de plus enfantin... Le garçon au visage mature, au caractère serein et maître de soi semblait avoir été remplacé par celui d'un petit garçon perdu et sans défense qui venait de tomber dans un monde qui lui était étranger. Il regardait ses trois amis avec un mélange de surprise, de perplexité et d'émerveillement.

- Tu es James Potter ? murmura-t-il soudain timidement.

Ce dernier acquiesça, et il montra du doigt ses deux autres amis.

- Lui c'est Peter Pettigrow, et lui...

- Sirius Black. acheva le loup-garou dans un souffle.

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur ce dernier. Pour lui, il restait l'ange noir qui était le premier à venir le chercher. Il lui sourit légèrement, ce à quoi l'intéressé répondit par un froncement de sourcils et un regard grave. Il ne souriait pas. Alors il détourna son regard pour découvrir les deux autres.

- Alors... Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda Peter, si curieux de la réponse qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de son absurdité.

Sirius, qui était à ses côtés, lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes. Remus eut un sourire indulgent.

- Non. Rien du tout. Je n'ai que quelques images, mais... rien qui ne m'éclaire. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé un peu de qui je suis.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius qui venait de parler pour la première fois. Sa voix était un peu rauque, mais il saisit la pointe de douceur qu'il y avait entendu.

- Que je m'appelais Remus Lupin. Que Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow étaient mes amis. Que j'étais dans une Ecole de Sorciers appelée Poudlard et que j'y étais un bon élève. Il m'a dit aussi que je finirai certainement par recouvrer la mémoire. Mais on ne sait pas quand, ça peut être demain comme ça peut être dans plusieurs années.

Sirius avala difficilement sa salive à cette idée. Remus avait déjà du mal à suivre les cours en tant que loup-garou. La vie lui était assez difficile comme ça et venait à présent s'ajouter un problème d'amnésie qui lui ferait peut-être rater ses ASPIC's. Il en était malade et n'osait à présent regarder le loup-garou en sachant que c'était par sa faute qu'il était dans cette situation. Mais curieusement, ce dernier s'était tut. Un silence caractéristique. Il cachait quelque chose et ses amis s'en aperçurent immédiatement.

- Et... hésitait-il.

- Il t'a parlé de ta condition.

Ce n'était pas une question. Remus leur jeta un regard indécis.

- Vous savez donc... Que je suis un monstre.

À ce mot, Sirius, furieux, se leva, faisant sursauter le loup-garou. Ce simple terme le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il avait le poing serré et Remus le regardait avec une peur visible dans son regard, à la différence de Peter et James qui avaient froncés les sourcils.

- Je t'interdis d'utiliser ce mot là, Remus ! Tu m'entends ? On a passé des années à te dissuader de parler de toi ainsi, ce ne sera pas maintenant que ça recommencera ! Tu es _normal _! Tu es aussi humain que nous le sommes ! Merde, ne crois pas ça !

En parlant, il faisant des grands gestes avec les bras et s'était approché du châtain, châtain qui n'avait pas cillé. Ainsi, lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, le souffle court et le visage fatigué, Remus répondit avec timidité.

- Je... Pardon, je ne le dirai plus, c'est promis. C'est juste que... Je suis un loup-garou.

- Une fois par mois, précisa Sirius les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Écoute, intervint James pour couper court à cette discussion, il faut que tu sache que Dumbledore ne t'a pas tout dit à ce propos.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils à son tour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'expliquerons quand tu reviendras au dortoir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il hocha donc la tête, et regarda alternativement ses trois "nouveaux" amis, ne trouvant rien à dire à cette situation on ne peut plus dérangeante. Il était censé les connaître, être à l'aise à leurs côtés, et pourtant ils étaient devenus de parfait étrangers. Et à cet instant, il ne se doutait pas que Sirius Black se maudissait pour les mêmes raisons.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que vous voudriez bien me parler un peu du monde des sorciers ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien à ce propos ? demanda Peter, à croire qu'il n'avait que cette question à la bouche.

- Si, admit-il alors, mais que des bases, je crois. Je me souviens d'endroits, de noms de sorts et de potions, mais je ne sais de quoi il s'agit que depuis que le Professeur Dumbledore me l'a confirmé. Au départ, je croyais qu'il s'agissait que de noms d'endroits.

- C'est déjà ça, fit James en jetant un coup d'oeil plein d'espoir à son frère de coeur. Je suppose que ce sera moins dur pour toi.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit l'autre

- La vie ici, à Poudlard. Les cours, les élèves dont tu connais tout de même une bonne partie. T'inquiète pas, on sera là pour t'aider, on n'est pas tes amis pour rien ! D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose qu'on doit te dire. Nous quatre, nous sommes appelés les Maraudeurs.

- Euh... Comme une bande ?

- En quelque sorte, acquiesça Prongs qui était de plus en plus enthousiaste dans son explication, nous sommes les plus populaires de tout Poudlard ! Toutes les filles sont à mes pieds, mais mon coeur n'est réservé qu'à l'ange de cette Ecole, Lily Evans ! Elle est à Gryffondor, aussi, et tu la connais très bien.

- Beaucoup mieux que notre James d'ailleurs !

- Oui, enfin tu la connais. Bref, Peter de son côté a une petite amie qui est folle de lui, Jenny. Quant à Sirius... - son sourire s'élargit légèrement - Il est à peu près au même niveau que moi. Toutes les filles bavent quand on entre dans une salle.

- Oui enfin, faut-il encore préciser que Prongs a la grosse tête depuis la première année ? fit Peter prenant part à la conversation de son mieux, sans faire gaffe au surnom prononcé.

- Prongs ? ne manqua pas de demander le lycanthrope.

- Oui, c'est une chose dont nous te parlerons en détail quand tu sortiras d'ici, répondit Sirius

- Nous avons tous un surnom, ajouta James, par rapport à un animal. Je suis Prongs, Sirius est Padfoot, Peter est Wormtail.

- Et... moi ? s'enquit le dernier timidement.

- Moony.

C'était Sirius qui avait répondu. La manière dont il avait dit son nom fit frissonner Remus. C'était comme s'il faisait remonter en lui quelque chose qui avait été enfoui pendant longtemps en lui. Quelque chose qui refaisait surface. Il tourna la tête vers lui, et un fabuleux sourire innocent se dessina sur son visage. Le sourire le plus large qu'on lui avait vu depuis son réveil. Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans ses yeux dorés et il dit simplement avec le ton de celui qui était heureux d'avoir des amis.

- Je l'aime beaucoup.

Sirius eut un faible sourire triste qu'il adressa à son ami en se forçant, ce que ce dernier remarqua. Puis une voix stridente et hystérique vint les interrompre, accompagnée de la tornade qui en était la source. Madame Pomfresh s'était mise à brailler que le jeune Lupin avait besoin de repos et qu'ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver lorsqu'il pourrait de nouveau être debout. Sans prendre en compte les protestations des Maraudeurs, elle les avait chassé de son Infirmerie, avant de revenir et d'administrer à Remus une potion tranquillisante.

Ce dernier avait l'esprit bien embrumé depuis son réveil. Tout s'était déroulé si vite qu'il ne comprenait plus rien et ce moment de solitude lui fit comme l'effet d'un coup de poing. Depuis la visite de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas eu une seconde de répit et les révélations s'étaient enchaînées. On lui avait expliqué qu'il avait fait une chute en balai volant, et que malgré les efforts fournis pour le rattraper, il était tombé et s'était violemment frappé la tête contre le sol. Mais il avait hâte de redécouvrir le château qu'il était censé connaître. Un frisson d'excitation et d'angoisse le travaillait, et il était partagé entre ces deux extrêmes quant à la journée qui suivrait. Il savait que les jours qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir seraient difficiles, surtout avec ces pleines lunes, s'il était un loup-garou, mais il avait la certitude que tant que James, Peter et Sirius seraient avec lui, rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Sirius. Sirius serait là pour lui, il le savait et sentait des ailes lui pousser dans le dos tandis qu'il s'endormait avec l'image de son ange noir.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre =)_

_Peu de commentaires pour celui-là, les quelques chapitres qui suivent risquent néanmoins de ne pas être passionnants. Ils seront plutôt là pour pouvoir marquer une même transition, pour planter le décor._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu =)_

_À bientôt !_

_Kheva._


	4. Chapitre 4: Première soirée

_Bonjour à tout le monde !!_

_Voici le quatrième chapitre, qui en soi n'a rien de terrible, il justifie le début de Remus dans la "vie Poudlarienne" en tant qu'amnésique. En revanche, l'entretien avec Dumbledore était dès le début un extrait que je savais essentiel mais qui était un peu comme une corvée à écrire. Finalement j'y ai pris plaisir, mais je pense qu'elle est un peu... écourtée. Désolée d'ailleurs pour le retard. J'essaierai de mettre la suite la semaine prochaine étant donné que je pars le 5 Juillet._

_Merci en tout cas à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, et que j'aime bien citer: **l'existence d'une vie, Loulou2a, eamonn**, **Viese**, et puis **Jubei-Kazuki** que je remercie particulièrement pour ses encouragements personnels et quotidiens qui me motivent encore plus, et qui ne me font pas chier xD_

_Bonne lecture_

_Kheva._

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: Sirius est plus coupable que jamais et doit faire appel à James pour se calmer. Entre temps, le Professeur Dumbledore va au chevet de Remus pour lui en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie et lui demander de passer à son bureau dès que possible. Les Maraudeurs lui passent par la suite une petite visite afin que leur ami les "redécouvrent" lentement. Une nouvelle vie commence...

* * *

- Entrez, Monsieur Lupin.

La voix de Dumbledore était sereine et bienveillante, comme toujours, et cela encouragea Remus à pénétrer dans le Bureau du Directeur. C'était la première chose qu'il avait faite en sortant de l'Infirmerie. Les couloirs qu'il avait longé étaient encore les seuls qu'il avait pu découvrir de l'Ecole de Poudlard, et il fut escorté par ses amis qui s'étaient auto-proclamés gardes du corps. À présent, il devait parler de sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'élève sorcier. Les picotements dans sa nuque témoignait de sa nervosité, et il s'assit avec hésitation lorsque le vieux sorcier l'y invita.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé. Rassurez-vous, la pleine lune n'est que dans trois semaines, ajouta-t-il en devinant les pensées du loup-garou, vous aurez le temps de reprendre des forces d'ici là.

Encouragé par un hochement timide de la tête de son élève, Dumbledore continua avec un léger sourire.

- Sachez Monsieur Lupin que vos amis tiennent beaucoup à vous. J'ai rarement vu des élèves aussi tenaces qu'eux, bien qu'ils soient très réputés pour leur force de caractère. Chocogrenouilles ?

Remus haussa les sourcils. Le dernier mot du vieil homme semblait être intrus dans la conversation. Ce n'est qu'en regardant les grenouilles en chocolat qu'il avait devant lui qu'il comprit qu'on lui proposait à manger. Avec timidité, il se saisit d'une grenouille et sursauta lorsqu'elle faillit lui échapper des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que... !

- Les friandises de notre monde sont toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres vous ne trouvez pas ? Les Chocogrenouilles font partie des plus connues. Elles ne sont qu'ensorcelées rassurez-vous, mais il faut les attraper avant de pouvoir les manger. Elle sont aussi très connues pour les cartes de sorciers et sorcières que les élèves ont tendance à collectionner. Je peux d'ailleurs avoir la prétention d'en avoir une à mon effigie et c'est une de mes plus grandes fiertés.

Remus leva les yeux vers ceux de son Directeur qui semblaient pétiller de malice. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas fou, car il parlait de ces friandises avec une telle passion que le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'avait pas une cachette entière dans sa pièce. Amusé, le vieil homme s'assit à son tour, un sourire permanent sur les lèvres et se racla la gorge.

- Bien. En ce qui concerne votre scolarité, je crains qu'il ne soit nécessaire de vous faire prendre des cours particuliers avec un professeur qui sera capable de vous faire rattraper habilement le retard que vous avez pris. Vous avez néanmoins de la chance, l'année n'a débuté qu'il n'y a trois mois. Or... La jeune Miss Evans s'est portée volontaire pour vous aider dans les différentes matières. C'est une excellente élève de votre maison et également une de vos bonnes amies, je crois. Je suis sûr qu'elle se fera un plaisir de vous aider. Vous êtes d'autant plus chanceux que les examens de fin d'année ne sont pas d'une importance aussi grande que ceux de cinquième ou septième année.

Remus hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. La "jeune Miss Evans" dont parlait Dumbledore devait être la même Lily Evans dont James lui avait parlé la veille. C'était sans doute une bonne chose. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas grand-chose sur elle, si elle était une amie à lui, il voyait mal comment il ne pourrait pas l'apprécier.

- Pour ce qui est de la redécouverte du château et de votre entourage, je compte bien sûr sur Messieurs Black, Potter et Pettigrow pour vous le montrer, je suis certain qu'ils n'auront pas de mal. L'endroit est grand mais vous vous y ferez rapidement. Si les élèves vous posent trop de questions, n'hésitez pas à couper court aux discussions. Nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que certains esprits curieux sont parfois pénibles.

Il eut un sourire malicieux tandis que Remus finissait sa Chocogrenouille entamée. Cependant, il avala sa salive lorsque le regard du Professeur s'assombrit.

- En revanche, les conditions de vos transformations doivent vous être rappelées. Lorsque vous êtes entré en première année dans cette Ecole, un arbre que nous appelons Saule Cogneur a été planté dans le Parc du château. Comme son nom l'indique, il est dangereux et se déchaîne si on l'approche. Mais si l'on appuie sur un noeud formé par quelques racines de cet arbre, il s'immobilise et laisse accessible l'entrée d'un passage secret. Ce passage mène à l'endroit où vous vous transformez tout les mois pour la sécurité de tout le monde, la Cabane Hurlante.

Le jeune Lupin eut un frisson d'effroi en entendant le nom de l'endroit où il était censé se transformer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le statut de loup-garou tombe sur lui ? Même s'il réalisait à peine l'ampleur de sa condition , elle provoquait déjà en lui un fort dégoût.

- Ainsi, nous ferons comme nous avons fait depuis votre première nuit ici, Monsieur Lupin. Au crépuscule, vous vous rendrez dans la Cabane Hurlante dans laquelle vous vous transformerez, et Madame Pomfresh viendra vous chercher au matin pour vous administrer ses soins. Tel que je vous connais, je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander d'être discret.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une pointe d'humour pour dédramatiser la situation, sans doute. Néanmoins, il adressa un sourire au Directeur qui ajouta d'autres précisions. Il lui expliqua des choses diverses pendant de nouvelles longues minutes et précisa qu'il pourrait venir le voir quand il le souhaiterait. Pourtant, le lycanthrope savait bien qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il n'aurait pas l'indélicatesse de venir déranger son Professeur pour des broutilles, il préférait demander à ses amis...

Dumbledore reprit toutefois avec un peu plus de sérieux, un sourire permanent sur les lèvres.

- Pour ce qui est de vos parents... Nous les avons mis au courant de votre état. Nous n'aurions pas eu le droit de mentir de toute façon, le Ministère a suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. Ils ont demandé à vous voir, mais cela aurait certainement aiguisé la curiosité de certains, ainsi il valait mieux qu'ils restent chez vous. Vous les verrez peut-être pendant les vacances, cette décision ne tient qu'à vous.

Remus hocha la tête avec un faible sourire, essayant de s'imaginer le tableau d'une famille au coeur de laquelle il se trouverait. Et dire qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce à quoi ressemblait sa mère, du prénom de son père. Il empêcha un soupir de franchir ses lèvres. Sachant alors qu'il était tant de se retirer, il se leva, et Dumbledore ajouta quelques détails qui lui seraient probablement utiles au long de sa période "d'amnésie" avant de le laisser s'en aller. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, James et Sirius lui sautèrent dessus.

- Alors... Que t'a-t-il dit en gros ?

- Euh... Je dois suivre ma vie comme avant, et pour ça j'aurai certainement besoin de vous. Et je dois aussi rattraper mon retard pour la plupart des cours, donc Lily va me donner des cours particuliers.

En entendant le prénom de sa bien-aimée, James regardait Remus intensément. Ses yeux brillaient mais son visage s'était soudainement fermé. Le châtain n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de jalousie ou non.

- Lily ? Te donner des cours particuliers, à toi ? Merlin les mecs frappez-moi, j'veux perdre la mémoire !

Peter à ses côtés, éclata de rire à sa réponse tragique, tandis que Remus le suivit. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Sirius et ajouta.

- D'ailleurs, il m'a fait goûter des Chocogrenouilles - On dit bien comme ça hein ? - vous voudrez bien m'en montrer d'autres ? Et me faire visiter le château ?

Pour la première fois, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun. Un véritable sourire, le premier que le loup-garou lui ait vraiment vu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Et c'était tout simplement la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir. Le sourire de Sirius Black lui avait réchauffé le coeur, et bien qu'il ne mette pas de nom sur ce sentiment, il savait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour lui et avait l'impression qu'on lui avait accroché des ailes dans le dos. Un frisson chaud lui parcourut l'échine tandis que son ami aux cheveux noirs passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Voyons Moony, pour qui tu nous prends ? Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, et aujourd'hui, on te fait découvrir le monde des sorciers !

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit tandis que James et Peter se joignaient à eux. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, les trois Maraudeurs montrèrent au nouvel amnésique les couloirs du château qu'ils avaient pourtant si souvent arpentés ensemble, ils lui montrèrent l'immense Parc dans lequel ils avaient enchaîné les batailles de boules de neige jusqu'à l'épuisement, ou encore le Lac Noir qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Un seul endroit n'avait pas été abordé: le Stade de Quidditch. La douleur et la culpabilité que ressentait Sirius était encore bien trop importantes pour qu'il puisse y retourner. Ce qui était arrivé l'avait dégoûté, et il craignait même de ne plus avoir le courage de monter sur un balai désormais, tant l'épisode avait été marquant. James avait d'ailleurs été discret à ce sujet, malgré son envie de briller dans son domaine, et Sirius l'en remercia silencieusement.

La journée avait été agréable, car même si elle était étrange pour chacun d'entre eux qui reprenait dans un sens leur relation de départ, il semblait que tout se déroulait comme avant. Les élèves n'avaient d'ailleurs vu aucune anomalie. Ils n'avaient pas été tenu au courant de l'état éphémère du jeune Lupin, et les Maraudeurs devaient faire en sorte que l'affaire ne s'ébruite le moins possible. Sirius et James avaient beau aimer attirer l'attention, Remus n'était pas une vedette moldue qu'on exposait pour la gloire. C'était même tout le contraire.

Sirius, d'ailleurs, avait fait tout son possible pour paraître comme avant. Et pendant un moment, ce fut même le cas. Ses blagues et sarcasmes avaient été accueillies avec joie, et il avait ri à plusieurs reprises en s'abandonnant à l'insouciance.

Pourtant, dans les moments où son esprit s'égarait, il se sentait forcé de se glisser derrière un masque de joie, alors qu'il ruminait encore et qu'il souffrait de la situation qu'il avait infligé à Remus. Remus qui de son côté, ne savait pas exactement comment il en était arrivé là. À cause de _qui_ il était devenu amnésique. Et l'idée de devoir le lui révéler et voir la déception sur son visage tuait le jeune Black. Jamais il n'aurait la force de voir le visage à présent innocent du loup-garou apprendre que c'était par sa faute. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner une telle erreur. Tout ça par pur égoïsme. S'il n'avait pas tant voulu enseigner son peu de savoir à Remus et avoir l'occasion de lui en montrer un peu aussi, s'il avait été moins imbécile, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Le soir même, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la Salle Commune, certains élèves vinrent voir Remus pour lui demander s'il se portait mieux de sa chute en balai. Ce dernier répondait poliment, se demandant avec curiosité s'il connaissait bien ces mêmes personnes qui ne lui disaient absolument rien. La journée qu'il venait de vivre, bien qu'elle soit la première véritable journée, avait été fantastique. Le château était un endroit à la hauteur de sa réputation, tout comme les Maraudeurs. Sur le chemin, il avait vu les regards plein d'espoir que les filles avaient particulièrement adressé à James et Sirius.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, une sensation de chaleur l'enveloppa. Les couleurs rouge et or donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse, tout comme les portraits qui conversaient avec les élèves. Il se sentait bien et avait l'impression que ce serait la sensation qui l'envahirait à chaque fois qu'il y serait. Les élèves qui venaient prendre de ses nouvelles aussi semblaient sympathiques, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il s'était donc contenté de hocher la tête et de répondre brièvement aux questions dangereuses. Après quoi les Maraudeurs l'avaient entraîné dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient. Il "retrouva" son lit et avant qu'il n'ait eu complètement le temps de découvrir les alentours, Sirius sortait déjà une bouteille imposante d'une latte du plancher.

- Mes amis, inaugurons cette bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu !

- Euh... il faudrait peut-être commencer avec de la Bièraubeurre, Sirius, non ? suggéra Peter

- Pourquoi donc ? Petit Moony est revenu, il est tant qu'il devienne grand, aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! prétexta James.

Sirius, lui, sembla hésiter un instant, puis tourna les talons pour aller chercher une deuxième bouteille qu'il ouvrit avec le bruit caractéristique de la première.

- Bièraubeurre ou Whisky Pur Feu au choix ! T'es content, Wormtail ?

Sur ce, la fête made in Maraudeurs commença, à la plus grande joie de Remus qui redécouvrait la vie qu'il avait eu pendant plusieurs années. À certains moments, il avait la sensation de vivre des instants déjà vécu, des choses qui lui revenaient à l'esprit comme si elles avaient été rêvées et qui lui échappaient dès qu'il pensait s'en souvenir. Sirius lui, avait remarqué les regards insistants de son ami sur chacun d'eux, tout comme le léger pli qu'il avait entre les sourcils, signe de perplexité. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la conscience, il cachait beaucoup moins ses émotions, et chacune d'entre elle devenait plus évidente aux yeux du jeune Black qui pouvait à présent remarquer plus aisément les petites subtilités du loup-garou.

Ce soir-là, exceptionnellement, ils firent attention à ne pas trop boire, histoire d'être en état de raconter tout à Remus concernant le monde des sorciers qu'il allait devoir réellement affronter le lendemain. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le lit du loup-garou, légèrement pompette, à essayer de formuler le plus facilement possible le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, malgré ce qui avait déjà été indiqué au lycanthrope au cours de sa journée de découverte de Poudlard.

- Il y avait quelque chose que vous deviez me dire, au sujet de mon... problème, non ? rappela Remus avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondit James en devenant plus sérieux. Une chose que Dumbledore n'a jamais su et ne doit jamais savoir.

- C'est... Si grave que ça ?

- En quelque sorte, fit Sirius à son tour, écoute... Quand James, Peter et moi avons découvert ton secret en troisième année, nous avons désespérément cherché le moyen de t'aider dans tes transformations. Et on a trouvé ce moyen. On a mis du temps à y arriver mais... Nous sommes tous les trois devenus des Animagus.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de son ami, il sut qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'un Animagi était. Il poursuivit donc avec un sourire grandissant au fil de ses paroles.

- Un Animagi est une personne ayant la capacité de se transformer en un animal dont son caractère est le plus proche. C'est un don inné chez les sorciers, et très rare, mais au bout de trois ans, nous avons réussi à le devenir !

- On est pas les Maraudeurs pour rien ! On t'avait dit qu'on était exceptionnels, renchérit James.

Remus sourit et ignora les rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues pâles. Si le choc était moins important que lorsqu'il avait sa mémoire, il n'en était pas moins touché. Il se rendait compte que le geste de ses amis avait été incroyablement généreux à son égard et se dit qu'il avait une chance incroyable. Sirius continua donc.

- C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus les Maraudeurs justement, et que nous avons décidé d'avoir des surnoms. Toi, c'est Moony parce que tu es un loup-garou. Peter s'appelle Wormtail car sa queue de rat ressemble à un ver de terre, James est Prongs en rapport à sa forme de cerf, moi je suis Padfoot parce que je me transforme en chien. C'est comme ça qu'on t'a suivi dans la Cabane Hurlante, et grâce à ça, on te tient compagnie et tu ne te fais plus de mal. Ou alors moins.

Remus jeta un regard à ses amis, le coeur battant et les yeux brillants. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que des personnes puissent faire de telles choses pour d'autres.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça pour quelqu'un ?? Ce n'était pourtant pas nécessaire... souffla-t-il timidement.

- Si, ça l'était parce que tu es notre ami, _Moony_, répliqua Sirius avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard du dit Moony s'attarda sur celui de Sirius, et c'était comme tomber amoureux de lui une nouvelle fois. Depuis son réveil, il avait considéré ce dernier comme "son ange noir", celui qui venait le chercher pour l'amener vers un monde meilleur. Pendant ces deux jours d'éveil, il n'avait pas pensé à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Mais pendant cet instant où ses yeux dorés avec croisé la couleur mercure des yeux de "Padfoot", il eut peur de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et avant que son coeur ne fasse un nouveau bond, il les détourna, les joues brûlantes.

La nuit se poursuivit, sans qu'on ne veuille y mettre une fin. James, Sirius et Peter racontèrent en détail les années qu'ils avaient passés, les caractéristiques de chaque maison de Poudlard, les sorties de Pré-au-Lard, leurs blagues à Severus Snape, le rôle de Préfet que Remus tenait depuis un an et demi, les personnes qu'ils appréciaient et celles qu'ils haïssaient. Chacun parlait de ce que le loup-garou savait déjà avant cette maudite chute de balai avec enthousiasme, un enthousiasme qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier et qu'il partageait. Il n'était là "que depuis" deux jours, et il se sentait déjà chez lui, dans une nouvelle vie.

Et quand enfin, Peter finit son récit et qu'un silence apaisant s'installa dans le dortoir, Remus murmura.

- La vie d'un sorcier n'est pas toujours si extraordinaire que ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, admit James avec un rire, mais je crois que tu as compris que justement, nous n'étions pas des personnes ordinaires.

- J'ai cru comprendre oui... répondit-il amusé, mais je suis content d'être tombé sur vous plutôt que de me rendre compte que je ne suis qu'une personne associale, stupide ou malfaisante.

Et les histoires reprirent de plus belle. James ne manqua pas de raconter ses rêves fréquents peuplés de Lily Evans et de Quidditch, où il brandirait la Coupe de l'Ecole et que la belle rousse viendrait lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Sirius soupirait avec exaspération à chaque occasion, et Peter ne manquait jamais de rappeler que ce ne serait pas à ce dernier qu'il arriverait de faire des rêves aussi guimauves. En résumé, le soir-même, Remus s'endormit dans son véritable lit avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Seule une chose le tracassait... ses sentiments envers Sirius Black.

* * *

_J'aime bien ce chapitre tout compte fait... Il marque le début de la relation privilégiée de Sirius avec Remus. J'aime également beaucoup rendre James jaloux avec Lily qui donne des cours particuliers à Moony. _

_Pour la suite de l'histoire, j'avoue avoir énormément d'idées. Il faut dire que l'éventail est large, avec un Remus amnésique. Hélas, je ne pourrai pas toutes les écrire et je commence sérieusement à me demander lesquelles vais-je devoir être forcées de sacrifier afin que ce ne soit pas trop long, qu'il n'y ait pas de longueurs et que l'intrigue ne soit pas répétitive._

_Je verrai donc en fonction de la suite que je continue d'écrire. _

_Merci en tout cas de continuer à lire cette fic, qui j'espère vous plaît autant._

_Bises_

_Kheva._


	5. Chapitre 5: Affronter la réalité

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici le cinquième chapitre que je poste un jour avant de partir en vacances ! Je le mets histoire de remplir les deux semaines pendant lesquelles je ne pourrai pas actualiser cette fic. Le prochain viendra à mon retour, dans deux semaines !_

_Et encore un autre chapitre qui parle des débuts de Remus ! _

_Enjoy. _

_Kheva._

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: Après un entretien avec le Professeur Dumbledore, Remus a droit a une visite guidée du château en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Ces derniers fêtent le retour de Moony le soir-même dans leur dortoir, et lui explique plus en détail la vie de loup-garou qu'il connaît, sans oublier les fameux secrets du groupe très fermé des Maraudeurs. Néanmoins, le premier jour arrive.

* * *

Malgré les conseils et les preuves d'amitié, Remus avait un noeud dans l'estomac lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain suivant. Même si Poudlard lui avait été présenté le plus en détail possible, il craignait d'affronter la réalité. Il avait peur d'oublier, de perdre à nouveau ses repères et de finalement craquer sous la pression. Il savait qu'il pouvait en parler à James et Sirius, plus qu'à Peter, puisqu'ils auraient sûrement été là pour le rassurer et l'aider... Mais il ne voulait pas dépendre d'eux. Il voulait être capable de se débrouiller, à l'instar de son "soi" d'avant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa la porte de la Grande Salle, la foule d'élèves assis lui donna le vertige. Sirius lui attrapa le bras juste à temps mais la sensation était toujours là. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua les regards intrigués de ses nouveaux camarades lorsque les Maraudeurs étaient entrés. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. Beaucoup de regards féminins allèrent en leur direction, et plus ils avançaient vers le milieu de la Salle pour s'asseoir, plus Remus avait la désagréable impression d'être observé, particulièrement lorsqu'il entendait les gloussements fuser de toute direction.

- Heureusement qu'elle ne savent pas pour toi, Remus, elles se seraient toutes jetées sur toi, soupira Peter.

L'intéressé ne releva pas mais lui lança un regard interrogateur. Etait-il aussi populaire que James et Sirius ? Non, pas d'après eux. Ce qu'il en savait, c'est qu'il avait bien attiré quelques filles, mais il savait même sans leur confirmation qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur arriver à la cheville en ce qui concernait leur popularité. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent immédiatement. Lorsque Sirius avait pioché un toast parmi tous les plats de nourriture possible, le loup-garou aperçut des filles de Poufsouffle de la table voisine lancer un regard d'envie et d'espoir, à croire qu'elles en jalousaient la mie de pain d'être en contact avec les lèvres de leur idole. Les regards insistants de certaines étaient ridicules, et bien que le jeune Black en ignorait la plupart, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur adresser de larges sourires charmeurs. Des sourires qui ne ressemblaient pas au Sirius qu'il connaissait ou croyait connaître.

- Padfoot, arrête ça, tu veux ? commenta James. Y a une fille qui vient de s'évanouir la tête dans ses céréales et d'après ce que j'ai entendu c'est pas bon pour le teint. Tu voudrais quand même pas lui rendre la vie infernale tout de même ?

Les trois autres Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire à sa remarque, et pourtant Sirius ne flirta pas une fois avec l'une des filles de son fan-club. James, lui, jetait des coups d'oeil incessants vers la porte de la Grande Salle, et il ne fallait pas s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre qu'il attendait la venue de sa dulcinée.

- Te fatigue pas, Prongs, fit Sirius entre deux bouchées, elle viendra pas, elle a déjà pris son petit-déjeuner.

- Et comment tu le sais ? demanda soudainement James en adressant un regard intense à son meilleur ami.

- Je l'ai vu dans la Salle Commune ce matin, avec Amy et Abigail. Elles l'ont pris là-bas pour discuter autour du feu. Je les ai vues quand j'étais parti chercher mes affaires de Métamorphose.

Un "Pfff" jaloux lui répondit et Remus en sourit. Même s'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien du monde qui l'entourait, il se trouvait bien chanceux d'être tombé au centre d'une telle bande d'amis, auprès de telles personnes. Il comprenait les goûts de son lui-même d'avant, bien que ce fut logique.

- Les Professeurs sont au courant que... Enfin... Tu vois quoi ? demanda innocemment Peter.

- Oui, en tout cas ceux qui sont mes Professeurs, répondit le lycanthrope. Apparemment je suis un bon élève, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, mais je ne pense pas être doué au point de reprendre les cours comme si je me souvenais de tout.

- Moi je suis certain que t'y arriverais, Moony... fit simplement Sirius avec un léger sourire, le sourire tendre que Remus lui connaissait et qu'il aimait bien mieux.

Ce dernier lui sourit en retour. Il adorait la façon que son ami avait de dire son surnom. Elle était différente de celle de James et Peter. Il avait l'impression que lorsqu'il le prononçait, sa voix était plus douce. Il devenait alors l'ange noir qui était venu le chercher dans son inconscience.

La journée de cours se fit sans encombres. Le Professeur McGonagall, Directrice des Gryffondors et appréciant beaucoup Remus, avait été plus subtile que d'habitude dans son cours pour que le jeune loup-garou puisse comprendre. De loin, il avait d'ailleurs aperçu Lily Evans, LA fameuse Lily. Curieusement, James ne tenta rien, ce qui était inhabituel d'après les deux autres, mais Moony avait clairement remarqué les regards passionnés qu'il jetait à sa belle rousse. Il était vrai qu'elle était très jolie. Elle vint d'ailleurs le voir à l'interclasse, le prenant à part des autres Maraudeurs. Sentant le regard brûlant de son ami sur sa nuque, Remus se fit cependant poli avec la jeune fille qui avait un sourire doux sur le visage.

- Tout va bien, Remus ? demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

- Oui, euh... J'essaie de retrouver mes repères. James, Sirius et Peter m'aident beaucoup pour ça. répondit-il, mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir se comporter comme un ami alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était une étrangère.

- On est tous là pour ça, répliqua-t-elle sans faire de commentaires sur le reste des Maraudeurs, Dumbledore t'a dit que je pouvais t'aider ? Si tu as besoin de moi pour les cours, n'hésite pas. En attendant si tu veux bien, le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te voir pour qu'on puisse revoir les bases de la sorcellerie.

- Euh oui... Je pense que ce ne serait pas mal.

- Ne sois pas nerveux, je vais pas te manger. rit légèrement la rousse avec un regard doux. Un regard flamboyant de la couleur de l'émeraude. Un regard qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui et l'espace d'un instant, Remus comprit James mieux que personne.

- Je sais. Seulement... Je ne suis pas nécessairement à l'aise lorsque je sais que l'on se connaissait bien avant, et que je ne me souviens plus de toi.

- Je comprends parfaitement, c'est bien pour ça que l'on va se voir... Ce soir, c'est trop tôt ?

- Non. Ce soir sera parfait, assura-t-il.

- Très bien. Je t'attends après le cours d'Arithmancie à la Bibliothèque alors, répondit-elle avec un sourire amical, à tout à l'heure, Remus.

Il lui répondit par un bref sourire et partit rejoindre les autres.

- Alors ? Comment va Evans ? demanda James avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Sirius, ce qui arracha une légère grimace au jeune Potter.

- Bien. Je compte la voir ce soir pour les "cours particuliers" dont m'a parlé Dumbledore, répondit Remus, légèrement coupable.

- Très bien, tu progresseras sans t'en rendre compte dans ce cas ! s'exclama Sirius dans l'intention de devancer James avant que celui-ci ne put répliquer, maintenant, on a double cours de Potions avec Slughorn... Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

Sur ce, il entraîna son meilleur ami par la manche, cherchant à éviter des grognements de la part de ce dernier.

Lorsque Remus entra dans la Bibliothèque, il repéra sans mal la jeune rousse qui l'attendait à une table, grattant distraitement un parchemin pour passer le temps, des mèches tombant devant ses yeux. Timidement, il s'approcha et alertée par sa présence, elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il

- Non, deux minutes. sourit-elle, viens installe-toi.

Il lui rendit son sourire, sa nervosité se lisant sur son visage et il s'assit sur la chaise voisine. Lily commença immédiatement.

- Bien... Avant qu'on commence à revoir, j'aimerais que tu me dises tout ce dont tu te souviens en matière de cours.

Et pendant ce temps, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, deux jeunes hommes de seize ans jouaient à la bataille explosive, bavardant "paisiblement":

- Tu crois qu'ils sont en train de se bécoter ? demanda James d'un air inquiet

- Oh non... À l'heure qu'il est ils doivent déjà avoir fait la totale, grogna Sirius en réponse en faisant mine de regarder une montre inexistante à son poignet. Son agacement pour de telles réflexions n'était pas difficile à discerner, et pourtant Prongs semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'irriter un peu plus à chaque fois, habilement caché derrière un masque d'inquiétude puérile.

Il lui répondit d'ailleurs par un même grognement et un regard glacial, puis lorsqu'il redevint sérieux, il dit d'une voix plus basse.

- J'ai réfléchi à propos de quelque chose.

- Sans blague ? Parce que t'en es capable ? le taquina son ami avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui, fit l'autre en ignorant sa remarque, l'air à présent si sérieux que le jeune Black l'écouta avec plus d'attention, je... Je trouve que tu as changé, depuis "l'accident".

"L'accident". C'était sous ce mot qu'était à présent connue la chute de Remus qui avait entraîné son amnésie au sein des Maraudeurs. C'était plus facile d'en parler sous cette forme, et sa mention assombrit légèrement le visage de Sirius.

- Changé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda celui-ci sans comprendre.

- Tu es devenu... Plus mature. Non peut-être pas mature en fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, mais je ne saurais dire quoi exactement. Tu es devenu... Plus grave.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Remus avait pris une place centrale dans sa vie. Là où il le protégeait auparavant, il se sentait l'envie et le besoin de rester auprès de lui à chaque instant pour être en mesure de le protéger davantage. C'était étrange. Tout ce qui avait suivi la chute de son ami l'était. Depuis toujours, Moony avait été différent des autres, ne serait-ce que pour lui. Différent de James qui était son frère, différent de Peter qui était leur ami un peu gauche qui les suivait partout. Remus n'était rien de cela.

Le regard dans le vague, il se rappelait la sensation qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu le loup-garou tomber de son balai, lorsqu'il l'avait vu ses yeux s'écarquiller de terreur et ses lèvres se former pour hurler sa peur, sans en émettre le son toutefois. Il se souvenait de la sienne. De ce sentiment incontrôlable qui l'avait envahi brusquement. Une peur monstre, qui l'avait fait hurler comme un dément. Il avait tenté de rattraper son ami le plus rapidement possible, trop rapidement d'ailleurs, car à peine avait-il pu l'avoir contre lui qu'il avait glissé. Il savait que ce geste l'avait sauvé de beaucoup de dégâts. Mais pas assez.

Maintenant, il s'en voulait, c'était lui qui avait convaincu Remus de monter sur un balai alors que ce dernier n'était pas intéressé. Il avait été égoïste encore une fois, il avait voulu passer du temps avec lui en pouvant lui montrer à quel point il était agréable de voler. C'était de sa faute si Remus était dans cet état. Il se souvint de la première fois également qu'il l'avait vu, à l'infirmerie, plus pâle qu'un matin de pleine lune. De nouvelles cicatrices accompagnaient celles de ces ballades nocturnes et il avait l'air plus pâle que jamais. Lui-même avait blêmi, au bord de l'évanouissement, et il serait sûrement tombé si de son côté, James ne lui avait pas passé une main dans le dos pour l'encourager.

Les minutes, les heures, les jours qui suivirent, il quittait son chevet le moins possible. À chaque interclasse, à chaque repas, il faisait un saut à l'infirmerie, parfois accompagné de ses amis dans l'espoir de retrouver un Remus réveillé et en bonne santé. Ces quelques jours avaient été atroces, le loup-garou l'obsédait. Il avait parfois rêvé de lui, ensanglanté, le regard terne, lui reprochant le fait de l'avoir encore fait souffrir. Le fait de lui avoir encore apporté des problèmes alors qu'il en avait suffisamment. Lui affirmant qu'il ne méritait pas d'être son ami. Ces peurs là, Sirius les avait connu un an auparavant, et il ne s'en sentait pas mieux.

Que dire alors, de l'instant où il vit les paupières du jeune homme se soulever doucement. Il avait d'abord cru rêvé, comme à chaque fois, mais avait prononcé son prénom avec douceur et néanmoins plus d'empressement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Remus n'ayant pas semblé comprendre, il s'était répété, et son ami lui demanda s'il s'agissait de son nom. Il se souvenait encore du choc que cette phrase lui avait faite. Du temps qu'il avait mis pour réaliser ce qu'il avait fait à Moony.

Et il secoua la tête. Il se faisait du mal... Et pourtant l'image de son ami meurtri le hantait. Or à cet instant, ce dernier réapparut dans la Salle Commune, un léger sourire aux lèvres, accompagné de Lily. Cette dernière le laissa à la sortie de son dortoir sans accorder un seul regard aux deux autres Maraudeurs, alors que l'un d'entre eux la fixait avec intensité.

- Alors, ce cours ? demanda ce dernier en reportant son regard sur Remus

- Génial, vraiment. Certaines choses me sont revenues en cours de route, ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

- Oh, vraiment ? s'enthousiasma Sirius pour la première fois, en proie à un espoir considérable, tu t'es souvenu d'autres choses ?

- Je... Je sais pas vraiment. J'ai... un peu de mal à faire la part des choses. D'après Lily, c'est normal et je finirai quand même par m'y retrouver.

- Lily Evans ou la voix de la sagesse, commenta James, d'ailleurs vous avez l'air de vous entendre aussi bien qu'avant. C'est... cool.

Remus adressa un sourire doux au jeune homme.

- Je lui ai parlé de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ a dit ? s'exclama-t-il brusquement en se levant.

- Calme-toi, rit Moony, je lui ai simplement dit que tu étais un garçon bien et que tu m'aidais dès que tu le pouvais.

- C'est vrai ! Et elle a répondu... ?

Le loup-garou sembla gêné mais souriait toutefois.

- Que pour elle, tu restais un gamin immature et incapable de t'occuper d'autres choses que de ton physique et ta réputation.

Croisant les bras dans une attitude qui ne contredisait en rien les paroles rapportées de la jolie rousse, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé sous les éclats de rire discrets de son meilleur ami.

- T'en fais pas va, elle finira peut-être par tomber dans tes bras Prongs, dit Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.

Son ami lui sourit amèrement en retour, s'abstenant de répondre et déclara qu'il partait se coucher, bien qu'il ne soit pas très tard. Il laissa ainsi les deux autres seuls.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? demanda Sirius.

- Non... J'irai quand tu iras. répondit-il avec un sourire tranquille.

Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu là-dessous, et Sirius se contenta de sourire en retour à son ami, en le regardant néanmoins. Bien que Remus soit resté le même, il lui semblait qu'il était beaucoup plus fragile, et qu'il avait un côté plus... enfantin. Enfantin dans le sens du petit garçon apeuré qu'il fallait protéger. Protéger encore plus que le jeune homme loup-garou calme et maître de ses émotions qu'il était habitué à côtoyer. C'était étrange, Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un autre Remus.

Et ce dernier, qui faisait mine de lire, sentait toutefois le regard brûlant de son ami sur lui. Il rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, en espérant qu'on pensera qu'il ait seulement chaud. S'il n'avait pas voulu se coucher tout de suite, c'était parce qu'il avait voulu profiter de la présence de Sirius. Il adorait être avec les autres... Mais lorsqu'il était seul avec lui, il se sentait infiniment bien. Il se sentait paisible, serein, en sécurité. Il rêvait même souvent depuis son réveil que son ami le prenait dans ses bras, lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille pour le rassurer...

Mais ces pensées, bien qu'agréables, l'angoissait. Est-ce qu'il avait eu ce genre de pensées avant de perdre la mémoire ? Comment considérait-il Sirius à ces moments ? Il avait peur d'apprendre certaines choses sur lui. Des choses que ces amis savaient peut-être.

- Dis, Sirius... demanda-t-il faiblement.

Autant demander.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir sur moi ?

Il vit Sirius hausser les sourcils face à la question et il se sentit rougir légèrement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement, son ami allait se douter de quelque chose.

- Euh... Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il tranquillement avec une innocence déconcertante, j'ai parfois l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe... Je devrais ?

Sirius resta perplexe face aux interrogations de son ami. À quoi réfléchissait-il exactement ?

- Non... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Nous t'avons dit tout ce que nous savons, je vois pas l'intérêt de te mentir. Mais... Peut-être que tu gardais certaines choses pour toi.

À ces mots, le brun tourna le regard vers les flammes, soudain grave. Il n'osait pas imaginer que Remus puisse encore leur cacher des choses, ne pas leur faire assez confiance pour leur parler si quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, cela pouvait lui ressembler. Il savait que s'il avait pu taire un de ses problèmes pour ne pas les inquiéter, il l'aurait fait. Et ça le rendait anxieux.

Et Remus de son côté, l'avait également remarqué. Il avait senti cette angoisse et s'en sentit presque coupable. Et peut-être que ce fut à cet instant précis, où il vit la lumière des flammes sur le visage de Sirius, se refléter dans son regard magnifique, qu'il comprit qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il aurait été incapable de dire si ce sentiment datait d'avant son "accident" ou seulement depuis son réveil, mais contre toute attente, il ressentit un sentiment de soulagement à cette révélation.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du se sentir ainsi après tout, mais il continuait de l'observer dans les moindres détails. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, conscient du regard porté sur lui, et lui sourît légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Moony ?

- Rien... répondit-il automatiquement.

- Tu as toujours dit ça, répliqua le brun avec un petit sourire, avant que "ça" ne se produise, il y avait quelque chose qui te préoccupait, je le sais. Mais tu disais toujours que tu allais bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu gardais ça pour toi, mais je te le dis aujourd'hui encore: je t'en prie, Remus, parle nous. Ne t'enferme pas dans ton monde.

L'intéressé détourna le regard, plongé dans ses pensées. Alors comme ça, il avait tant ruminé ? Est-ce que ça aurait pu être... à cause de Sirius ? Oh ça il le craignait fort, parce que ça ne laissait rien supposer de bon.

Néanmoins touché par les paroles de son ami, il lui sourit avec plus d'affection qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et répondit doucement.

- Promis.

- Allez, on va se coucher, conclut le jeune Black en se levant après avoir accordé un dernier regard au loup-garou. 'nuit, Moony.

- Bonne nuit, Padfoot.

* * *

_Et voilà. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la relation entre Sirius et Remus évoluera, notamment par l'intermédiaire de Dame Jalousie ! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer._

_Je suis toujours heureuse d'écrire cette fic, et pardonnez moi si cette fois-ci mes notes sont pauvres, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour les p'tites anecdotes et les remerciements personnels. Pourtant je remercie chacun d'entre vous et bien sûr ne suis pas contre les reviews =D_

_Sur ce, Bonnes Vacances à tous !_

Kheva.


	6. Chapter 6: Jalousie

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour la suite de la fic qui n'est pas venue à l'heure prévue. Au retour de mes vacances, j'ai cru que je pourrais la poster mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec internet qui viennent seulement de se résoudre. _

_C'est donc avec... Une semaine de retard que la suite arrive --' J'ai honte, d'autant plus que ce chapitre fait partie des plus courts. Pour la peine, je promets - si si, je promets - que le Chapitre 7 arrivera dans la semaine même =) J'ai pu "profiter" de ce problème d'internet pour continuer à l'écrire. _

_Par ailleurs, merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font un immense plaisir =)_

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: Remus a enfin affronté son premier jour de cours en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Il rencontre Lily Evans, la "bien-aimée" de James qui lui donne ses premiers cours particuliers. Néanmoins troublé par ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Sirius, il comprend enfin qu'il s'agit de l'amour le soir, alors qu'il l'observe près de la cheminée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus s'adaptait doucement à la situation. En cours, il prenait davantage de notes que d'habitude si c'était possible, et les trois autres Maraudeurs retrouvaient leur Moony sérieux. Handicapé par son état, il tenait à rattraper son retard et passait tout son temps à la Bibliothèque.

Quant à son état d'amnésique, en dehors des Maraudeurs, de Lily et de la plupart des professeurs, personne n'était au courant. Seulement parfois, il était difficile de se souvenir de quelques détails, et son handicap devint particulièrement pénible alors qu'il étudiait à la Bibliothèque.

Il travaillait alors sur son devoir d'Arithmancie, devoir qu'il avait voulu faire sans l'aide de Lily, et il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt fier de lui. Après tout, l'Arithmancie était réputée pour être une matière particulièrement difficile. Pourtant, en plein effort, une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge s'approcha de sa table, un sourire timide aux lèvres et s'assied à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, Remus, dit-elle avec une voix douce.

Le concerné la regarda interloqué, se demandant s'il était censé la reconnaître ou pas. Elle était plutôt de petite taille, des cheveux bruns lui allant jusqu'aux épaules qui allaient de paire avec ses grands yeux noisette. Appartenant à la maison de Serdaigle, elle avait un grand air fragile qui semblait lui donner quelques années de moins.

- Bonjour, répondit le loup-garou sur le même ton, en essayant d'être le plus poli possible.

- Comment tu vas ? J'ai voulu venir te voir, mais tu étais toujours avec Evans, depuis ton accident. Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, je me suis inquiétée, tu sais.

Le jeune homme dut s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas montrer la panique qui s'installait en lui. Il ne comprenait absolument pas, il ne savait pas qui était cette personne... Aucun de ses amis n'avait parlé d'elle et pourtant ils semblaient être assez proches. Il répondit d'un ton évasif.

- Oh, je... ça va. Je me remets doucement, c'est un peu dur de tout gérer. Comme j'ai raté beaucoup de cours, j'essaie de rattraper mais ce n'est pas facile. Lily m'aide.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement et posa avec douceur sa main sur le bras de Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, j'ai vu que tu passais beaucoup ton temps avec elle... Mais moi, tu m'oublies ?

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, incapable de répondre. Merlin, mais qui était cette fille ?

Ne sachant que répondre, il se contenta de bégayer, ce qui alerta aussitôt la jeune fille. Lâchant doucement son emprise sur le bras de Remus, elle le regarda et fit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu es bizarre, Remus. C'est la première fois que tu ne me dis rien quand je te fais de telles réflexions. D'habitude tu m'envoies gentiment balader, en me disant que tu en aimes une autre bla bla... Est-ce que tu aurais enfin succomber à mon charme ?

Ces quelques mots furent sans doute ceux de trop. Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas son nom, il reçut plusieurs chocs d'un coup. Il venait d'apprendre qu'elle lui faisait du charme depuis longtemps apparemment, et qu'il utilisait pour prétexte qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. _Quelqu'un d'autre_. Devenant livide face à une telle révélation, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. La jeune fille en avait profité pour se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, un sourire assuré sur le visage. Elle était proche, bien trop proche de lui à son goût. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Moony !

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête à l'unisson pour se retrouver face à un Sirius Black qui ne semblait pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il arborait un visage sévère et une moue relevée qui aurait été adorable dans un autre contexte.

Quant aux deux autres, Remus était devenu encore plus pâle si c'était possible, comme gêné d'avoir été pris dans une telle situation, et la jeune Serdaigle jeta un regard noir à Sirius, comme pour l'accuser de venir l'interrompre à un tel moment. Ce dernier se dirigea vers son ami et lui retourna son regard.

- T'as rien de mieux à faire que de draguer les gens qui travaillent, Harrington ?

Harrington. Elle s'appelait donc Harrington.

- Renseigne-toi avant de juger Black ! cracha la jeune fille en réponse, paraissant subitement bien moins fragile qu'auparavant, mais peut-être que tu imagines tout de suite que je drague parce que c'est ce que tu fais dès que tu ouvres la bouche pour parler à un spécimen féminin.

La main que Sirius venait de poser sur l'épaule de Remus se crispa légèrement et le loup-garou baissa le regard. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation.

- J'ai beaucoup plus de tact que tu le penses, et je sais reconnaître une fausse sainte-nitouche quand j'en vois une ! Dégage tout de suite, et si je te revois encore une fois à faire les yeux doux à Remus, t'auras affaire à moi.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur flamboyante, et la jeune fille ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Grognant de frustration, elle se releva, toisa le jeune Black du regard et sortit de la Bibliothèque avec une indiscrétion volontaire.

Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir la peau brûlée à son contact, tant cela lui faisait du bien. Avec un sourire las, il tenta de rassurer son ami, qui en fit autant.

- Désolé Moony... Je, je pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait t'embêter.

- "Reviendrait" ? Qui c'était ? demanda aussitôt le loup-garou.

- Elle s'appelle Lynn Harrington. Elle a beau être à Serdaigle, c'est une peste de première. Elle fait semblant d'avoir l'air fragile pour mieux attendrir les mecs, elle couche avec eux et les jette sans remords. Elle a jeté son dévolu sur toi quelques semaines avant ton réveil. Je me souviens qu'elle venait te voir tout le temps, mais tu l'as toujours repoussé, pour autant que je m'en souvienne. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu lui disais, mais elle est vraiment têtue.

En parlant, Remus avait remarqué que son meilleur ami avait une expression étrange, dédaigneuse. Comme s'il... était jaloux. À moins qu'il ne voit de la jalousie justement parce qu'il était très attiré par lui et que l'amour le rendait aveugle. Il sourit de nouveau avec douceur et souffla.

- Merci d'être venu, en tout cas.

En guise de réponse, l'animagus lui sourit. Pourtant, le coeur n'y était pas tellement. Comment Remus aurait-il pu savoir que son ami était arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu ? Qu'il avait entendu malgré lui la conversation de la jeune fille ? Qu'il s'était senti inexplicablement mal lorsqu'elle lui faisait du charme, et que par conséquent, il était intervenu un peu impulsivement ?

Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Sirius avait énormément changé depuis "l'accident" ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, le jeune Black le savait lui, et en souffrait énormément. Il avait juré de le protéger et de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Mais s'il était lui-même confronté à la jalousie, alors plus rien n'irait. Il se souvenait encore de la terrible sensation dont son ventre avait été saisi lorsqu'il avait vu Harrington sourire à son ami. Lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé avec sa voix douce, presque aussi charmeuse que celle d'une vélane. Et de cette peur irrationnelle de perdre son Moony en l'imaginant au bras de cette fille.

- Tu as encore besoin de bosser ? demanda-t-il alors pour combler le silence qui commençait à lui peser.

- Non, j'ai terminé.

- Alors on devrait y aller. James et Peter doivent nous attendre, on va aller manger.

Remus acquiesça et lui sourit avant de ranger ses affaires. Et lorsqu'il se leva, Sirius fit quelque chose qu'il ne contrôla pas: il lui tendit la main. Pas exactement comme un ami la propose à un autre pour l'aider à se relever ou autre. Plutôt comme une mère donne la main à son enfant... Comme un garçon tend la main à sa petite amie. Ce geste n'avait pas été calculé, le jeune Black recherchait juste machinalement le contact de son ami. Et à présent, il se sentait profondément gêné. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black était impulsif, mais Merlin qu'il aurait aimé ne pas faire _ça. Alors il retira immédiatement sa main, ignorant le rouge de ses joues, puis tourna les talons._

- Allez allons-y, dit-il innocemment.

Remus, de son côté, resta grave pendant quelques brèves secondes. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué le geste de son ami et il aurait même à peine hésité à prendre la main qui lui avait été présenté s'il avait pu en avoir le temps. Le fait que Sirius l'ait retiré le blessait quelque peu, mais il resta impassible. Cela avait paru pourtant naturel, tant ça avait été fait avec spontanéité. Et même pendant un moment - où les joues du loup-garou s'enflammèrent - il s'autorisa à penser que c'était parce que Padfoot pouvait le voir d'une façon différente que celle d'un ami. Une personne qui était plus que cela.

Plongés tout deux dans leurs pensées, leur trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut bien silencieux, chacun ressassait les événements passés, se torturant l'esprit pour l'un, se morfondant pour l'autre. Plutôt que deux amis, ils semblaient être deux étrangers retrouvés l'un à côté de l'autre.

* * *

_Voilà, _

_Encore une fois, je m'excuse ! Non seulement pour le retard mais aussi pour la longueur pitoyable de ce chapitre. C'est officiellement le plus court de tous, car ils sont découpés irrégulièrement, en fonction de l'intrigue._

_Néanmoins, ce chapitre fait doucement avancer la relation entre Sirius et Remus, enfin surtout du côté de Sirius dont la jalousie est de plus en plus dérangeante. _

_Sur ce, je promets que les prochains seront plus longs =) _

_Bises à tous !_


	7. Chapitre 7: Première pleine lune

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Voilà, comme promis, le nouveau chapitre arrive: Plus rapide, et plus long !!_

_Ce chapitre marque donc un grand pas, surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments de Sirius. À vrai dire, c'est un des plus longs et un de mes préférés ^o^_

_Et puis encore, merci à vous pour vos reviews qui donnent toujours du courage même dans les pires moments de flemme. Merci donc particulièrement à **l'existance d'une vie, Jubei-Kazuki, Miie **et **Loulou2a.**_

_Voici donc le 7e chapitre (ouah, déjà 7 chapitres !) d'Amnesia_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: Lors d'un passage à la Bibliothèque, Remus se fait aborder par Lynn Harrington, une élève de Serdaigle. Or Sirius vient à son secours, influencé par la jalousie, et explique à Remus que la jeune fille cherchait surtout à le draguer. Une nouvelle relation semble s'installer entre les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

Un mois déjà depuis "l'accident", et Remus n'avait toujours pas recouvré la mémoire. Quelques notions lui étaient cependant revenues, comme des événements passés que ses amis lui avaient confirmés, ou des cours qui heureusement lui étaient utiles pour suivre. D'ailleurs, au grand étonnement de ceux qui connaissaient son état d'amnésique, le jeune homme suivait le rythme avec une aisance peu commune, malgré les heures qu'il passait encore à la Bibliothèque et le temps qu'il partageait avec Lily, Lily qui était rapidement devenu une amie, puis une confidente.

Sirius, lui, était comme une autre personne. Il pensait en permanence à Remus, lui jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait l'avait amené à vouloir encore plus prendre soin de "son Moony" qu'auparavant. Il s'assurait que son ami allait bien, qu'il n'était dérangé par personne. Il ne se rendait pas compte de son attitude, mais il voulait plus que tout protéger Remus de tout le mal qu'il devait traverser à cause de lui. Il avait déjà souffert de ces conneries avec Snape, alors pour ne plus que ça recommence, il prenait soin de lui. Il s'attachait encore davantage à lui.

Et cet attachement lui faisait peur. Lui qui avait tant appris à vivre indépendamment, au crochet de personne et pas même James, voilà qu'il devenait dépendant. Dépendant de Remus Lupin. Il rêvait de lui, du jour où il avait failli se tuer par sa faute. Il en fut tant perturbé qu'inconsciemment, il devint plus mature, évoluant du gamin constamment puéril à un jeune homme qui commençait à avoir le sens des responsabilités (bon, en exagérant un peu quand même).

C'est pourquoi le lendemain, la veille du premier soir de pleine lune, Sirius était d'une humeur massacrante. Ce serait pour Remus comme une seconde première fois, et même s'ils seraient là pour l'aider, il allait redécouvrir la douleur. Lorsqu'il se leva, il prit un moment pour se calmer, étant déjà nerveux. Il était seul dans le dortoir, puisqu'il était toujours le dernier levé, mais cette fois-ci, James revint dans la pièce afin de trouver son meilleur ami.

- Padfoot ?

- Hmm ! répondit Sirius, pas assez éveillé pour répondre plus clairement.

- Enfin réveillé ! Je... Tout va bien vieux ?

- Oh... Ouais ça va.

On voyait pourtant bien que ce n'était pas le cas. James soupira et s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Tu n'es pas seulement stressé pour ce soir, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non... avoua l'autre. Enfin, si je le suis beaucoup. J'ai peur pour lui. C'est ma faute tout ça.

- Sirius, arrête de dire ça, fit l'autre plus sèchement, ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Mais c'est tout comme ! Si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'il monte sur un balai il ne se serait jamais senti obligé d'accepter - car je sais qu'il s'est forcé - et... il ne serait pas tombé.

Sur ces mots, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et gémit. James, lui, regardait son ami avec intensité. C'était comme le redécouvrir et il eut l'impression qu'un sentiment plus fort qu'une simple amitié se cachait derrière l'affection que Sirius portait à son protégé. Doucement, il posa la main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-il, Merlin enlève toi ça de la tête. Remus va recouvrer la mémoire.

- Mais quand ? James, il se sentait condamné à une vie d'enfer, et au moment où on arrive à lui faire oublier ça, il faut que je lui en rajoute avec ma stupidité et que je le rende amnésique ! Il va avoir du mal à passer ses ASPIC's, à supporter les pleines lunes... Je... Comment peut-il encore me faire confiance ?

Le voir ainsi brisait le coeur du jeune Potter. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, c'était la première fois.

- Sirius écoute, tout va s'arranger. Remus n'est pas un imbécile. Tu as vu comment il se rattrape ? Personne n'a même remarqué qu'il avait des problèmes de mémoire tellement il travaille bien ! Ses ASPIC's, il les aura facilement. Pour les pleines lunes, on sera là pour l'aider, tu crois vraiment qu'on va l'abandonner ? Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Il est fort aussi, notre Moony.

Il tenta alors de sourire pour rassurer de son mieux son ami. Ce n'était pas tellement son point fort, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir bien parlé. Sirius n'avait pas répondu, mais il renifla bruyamment et son visage émergea finalement de ses mains.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il en donnant l'impression qu'il cherchait plus à se rassurer lui-même qu'à approuver.

James sourit, bien qu'il savait que son ami continuerait à se torturer, puis se leva.

- Allez ! C'est une belle journée et on est samedi. On va faire en sorte que Remus sorte un peu le nez de ses bouquins comme ça il sera de bonne humeur ce soir.

- Oui ! approuva Sirius avec un sourire désormais enthousiaste malgré les légers tremblements qui secouaient toujours son corps. Allons chercher Moony et lui faire passer une superbe journée.

Et c'en fut une. Remus avait été de bonne humeur toute la journée, riant de bon coeur aux puérilités des Maraudeurs. James put d'ailleurs en profiter pour observer ses deux amis, et les conclusions qu'il en tira prouvaient l'évidence. Sirius faisait toujours en sorte d'être près de Remus et Remus de son côté, s'assurait sûrement sans s'en rendre compte que Sirius était aussi bien à ses côtés. C'était amusant à observer, néanmoins le jeune Potter se demandait si le sentiment qui se cachait derrière était bien de l'amour. Et si c'était en effet le cas, comment était-il censé réagir, il n'imaginait pas ses amis gays...

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en soupirant légèrement. Il l'accepterait bien sûr. L'essentiel, c'était qu'ils étaient heureux, ensemble ou non, hétéros ou pas. Et heureux, ils le semblaient. Malgré les confessions de Sirius le matin, il avait été rayonnant pour tout le reste de la journée et c'était une bonne chose. Ainsi, Remus souffrirait moins le soir-même.

Malheureusement, les nuits d'hiver étaient les plus longues, et ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'aller dîner avant de se préparer pour aller à la Cabane Hurlante. Moony perdait peu à peu son sourire, devenant de plus en plus angoissé, ce qui empirait l'état de Sirius. À vrai dire, nul n'aurait su affirmer lequel des deux était le plus stressé. Il le montrait chacun d'une façon différente au cours de la soirée, mais l'heure arriva où Remus devait partir pour le Saule Cogneur où l'attendait Madame Pomfresh.

La mort dans l'âme, Remus se vêtit le moins possible, sachant qu'il devrait se déshabiller avant la transformation. Ses amis ne cessaient de lui dire qu'ils viendraient, qu'ils seraient là pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Pourtant, le lycan s'inquiétait tout de même. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois pour son corps, il ne se rappelait plus de la douleur que les transformations et le réveil provoquaient, et il la redoutait profondément.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le vent d'hiver le fit frissonner et il se mordit la lèvre pour évacuer la peur. Mais son coeur se serrait un peu plus à chaque pas, et il ne put se retenir. Il tendit la main, se rapprocha doucement de Sirius et saisit son pull au niveau du ventre. Ce dernier, étonné, s'arrêta et regarda son ami avec incrédulité et un air grave. Sans dire un mot de plus, le châtain s'agrippa davantage au pull et enfonça sa tête contre le torse chaud et au creux de son épaule. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

- J'ai peur... souffla-t-il si doucement que ses paroles auraient pu être inaudibles si Sirius n'avait pas été aussi près.

Déboussolé, ce dernier se sentit encore plus coupable si c'était possible, et il passa ses bras autour du corps fébrile de son ami, jetant un regard inquiet à James et Peter qui le lui rendirent.

- Tout ira bien, Moony, murmura-t-il en réponse en caressant doucement son dos, je te promets qu'on te laissera pas tomber.

Et c'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il était capable de promettre. Lui dire qu'il ne souffrirait pas serait mentir, et l'admettre silencieusement lui brisait le coeur. La seule chose dont il était capable, c'était pouvoir limiter sa souffrance, et il se sentait misérable de ne pouvoir en faire plus.

Il continua de murmurer des mots réconfortant à l'oreille d'un Remus tout tremblant contre lui, et il se rendit rapidement compte de combien la situation était agréable, malgré le contexte de "pleine lune". Sentir son ami contre lui le réchauffait et lui donnait des bouffées d'affection à son égard. Ainsi, c'est sur de nouvelles paroles et une étreinte plus serrée qu'il se dégagea à regret de Moony avec un bref sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et ils l'accompagnèrent à présent sans un mot aux mains de Madame Pomfresh.

Sur ce, lorsqu'ils tournèrent les talons pour se cacher le temps que l'infirmière restera en sa compagnie, Sirius avait le regard triste et baissé, ce que James remarqua, avant de lui poser une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai l'impression de l'envoyer à la potence...

- Ce n'est pas le cas. On le retrouve tout à l'heure. Merlin seul sait combien le loup a besoin du chien à ses côtés, répondit-il avec un nouveau sourire.

Cette phrase sembla marcher, car son ami pinça les lèvres en souriant tristement. Et ils attendirent.

Un peu plus loin, Madame Pomfresh laissa donc un Remus seulement vêtu d'une couverture dans la Cabane Hurlante, après s'être assurée que tout irait bien. Alors le jeune homme resta assis recroquevillé à même le sol, priant pour que la transformation se déroule vite. Il entoura donc ses jambes de ses bras et se balança doucement d'avant en arrière, se forçant à ne pas regarder par la fenêtre pour apercevoir la lune pleine, fredonnant l'air d'une chanson qui lui était inconnue... Jusqu'à ce qu'un haut-le-coeur ne vienne l'en empêcher, puis un spasme, et un autre.

Un craquement lui fit comprendre que son supplice commençait, et aveuglé par la peur, il poussa un hurlement d'effroi. La douleur s'insinuait doucement en lui, faisant craquer ses os un à un, lui étirant la peau et les muscles. Ses cris devinrent bientôt le reflet de sa douleur et des larmes roulaient sans retenue sur ses joues. Et enfin, Remus devenait le loup, inconscient que non loin de lui, un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux d'ébène se forçait à ignorer les cris qu'il entendait depuis le souterrain menant à la Cabane Hurlante.

La nuit avait été longue, et éprouvante pour les Maraudeurs. Au début, il avait été difficile de maintenir Remus et le loup s'était méfié de ses compagnons au début. Pourtant, c'était comme si sa mémoire n'avait pas été affectée. Il avait joué avec le chien toute la nuit qui lui luttait contre le sommeil. À la fin, il devait même le pousser un peu du museau pour qu'il se réveille, et le chien en profitait pour lui mordre gentiment l'oreille. Mais lorsqu'au petit matin, l'aube pointa, le cerf, le chien et le rat se regroupèrent dans un coin sombre de la pièce afin de laisser leur ami se transformer de nouveau.

Et curieusement, malgré sa forme canine, Sirius regardait avec un intérêt particulier le corps de son ami se cambrer et se tordre. Il l'observait avec une certaine horreur, et il s'aperçut que c'était bien plus difficile à supporter que les autres fois. Il entendait les cris devenir de plus en plus humains, provenant de la voix chaude et grave de Remus, et ça lui fendait le coeur. C'est pourquoi, dès que le corps nu de son ami fut encore secoué de spasmes, il se transforma sans se soucier d'un quelconque danger. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était son Moony. Et toujours sous sa forme animale, James aussi, remarqua sa façon de se hâter.

Quant à Remus lui-même, ce dernier continuait de crier en se tortillant sur le sol, aussi nu qu'au premier jour. Affolé, Sirius amena à lui une couverture grâce au Accio et en couvrit le loup-garou avant de même penser à regarder les parties intimes de son anatomie. Puis sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, déjà emmitouflé dans la couverture. Paniqué et inconscient de James et Peter qui le rejoignaient, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son front brûlant. Son ami tremblait et pleurait, il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Avant, il gardait toujours une certaine contenance, sauf ce dernier mois bien entendu. Mais cette fois-ci, c'en était stressant et Sirius s'empressa de bercer doucement son ami en le serrant contre lui.

Son coeur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, le voir ainsi lui déchirait le coeur. L'autre s'agrippait à lui comme à la vie, sanglotant plus doucement et murmurant doucement leurs prénoms.

- Sirius... Siriuus.. J... James...

- Chuut... faisait doucement le brun pour le calmer, je suis là, on est là. Tu vois, on t'a pas abandonné. Tout va bien maintenant, on va t'amener à l'infirmerie, tout va aller bien.

Mais Remus continuait de pleurer en s'accrochant, rien ne laissait comprendre qu'il avait écouté un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit Padfoot, mais il continuait de réclamer ses amis.

- Il faut l'amener tout de suite à Pomfresh, décida James.

- Elle va trouver bizarre qu'on soit arrivé si tôt après sa re-transformation, répondit rapidement Peter à la place de Sirius qui était de toute façon bien trop préoccupé par Remus, il vaut mieux attendre un peu.

- Hmm... Mouais. Mais quelques minutes maximum. Moony a besoin de soins.

En entendant le surnom de "Moony", Sirius releva vivement la tête vers James, le regard grave et coupable. Son ami à lunettes lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour clairement lui faire comprendre une énième fois qu'il n'était pas fautif. Mais avant que Padfoot n'ait pu le saisir, ce dernier avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur le loup-garou et le serrait distraitement un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Peter, légèrement gêné par cette scène qui semblait insolite entre deux amis se détourna et fit quelques pas vers la sortie.

- Me... Laissez pas, implora alors Remus, s'il vous plaît...

Peter se figea et se tourna vers son ami. Celui-ci semblait avoir senti qu'il s'éloignait et en avait apparemment inconsciemment conclu qu'ils allaient le laisser là, à moins que ce ne soit le hasard. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard surpris avant que le châtain ne se cramponne davantage aux habits du jeune Black qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Vous devriez aller chercher Pomfresh, suggéra-t-il, Remus ne sera peut-être pas en état de se déplacer avant un petit moment, et il a besoin d'être soigné le plus tôt possible. On ne peut pas attendre indéfiniment...

Le Maraudeur à lunettes soupira légèrement, se passa une main dans les cheveux mais acquiesça, avant d'entraîner Peter à sa suite. Padfoot et Moony se retrouvèrent seuls, le premier caressant doucement le dos du second.

- Je reste là, Moony, lui murmurait-il, c'est fini, tu es tranquille pour tout un mois.

Mais encore une fois, Remus ne semblait pas entendre ce qu'on lui disait, et ses spasmes se calmèrent. Il resta néanmoins fermement accroché à son ami et blotti contre lui, les yeux fermés, la respiration irrégulière. Puis il finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Sirius le berça tendrement contre lui sans cesser de lui parler doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise la situation.

Il était seul avec Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante. Remus qui était endormi dans ses bras après avoir passé de longues minutes à pleurer. Remus qui s'était désespérément accroché à lui dans une étreinte à laquelle il avait répondu avec _tendresse _et _douceur. _Voir son ami ainsi lui avait brisé le coeur, mais était-ce une raison pour le rassurer de la sorte ? Il se retrouvait à présent à le bercer doucement contre son torse, rassuré de le voir enfin apaisé. Et s'en rendre compte l'horrifia. Si James avait été à la place de Moony, il l'aurait enlacé, certes, mais pas d'une telle manière. Si ça avait été Peter, il aurait été présent également, aurait mis une main sur son épaule, mais peut-être sans plus. Mais ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre... Et Padfoot avait réagi sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude.

Quoi qu'il en soit, deux amis, deux amis hommes ne s'enlaçaient pas de cette façon. Et pourtant, c'était un contact qu'il aimait. C'était comme s'il avait une place privilégiée dans le coeur de Remus, et cette idée lui plaisait plus que tout. Pensif, il regardait l'objet de ses pensées tandis qu'il écartait quelques mèches dorées de ses yeux. Il en était sûr, se sentir important aux yeux de Moony le rendait heureux. C'était tout ce qu'il savait, et il s'interdit d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. Il avait peur de savoir où elles pourraient l'amener.

Il attendit donc patiemment James et Peter, apaisant son ami avec la couverture dans laquelle il l'avait emmitouflé. Il avait même fini par fredonner quelques chansons sorcières. Et le temps passait. Et il savourait cet instant. Il savourait la sensation d'un Remus chaud blotti contre lui, la sensation que grâce à lui, il se sentait mieux. Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser, à cet instant.

Mais à la place, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement et il faillit faire un bond tel qu'il manqua de réveiller le corps endormi contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé sérieusement à _l'embrasser_ ! Affolé face à ses propres pensées, il hésita même à se dégager de Remus qu'il avait l'impression de trahir. Mais il ne le fit pas, pour la bonne et simple raison que le loup-garou ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. En proie à une folie soudaine, il aurait voulu se prendre la tête dans les mains, parce que depuis que le mot "embrasser" avait effleuré son esprit, des images étaient subitement apparues. Il se voyait se pencher lentement vers le visage endormi et paisible de Remus pour venir y déposer un doux baiser.

- Ah, Monsieur Black ! s'écria alors une voix aiguë qui le fit sursauter, merci d'être resté auprès de lui, je m'en occupe maintenant.

Sirius bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles, toujours sur le choc d'avoir été interrompu au cours d'une réflexion importante et celle de devoir abandonner cette présence si douce qui demeurait à ses côtés. Sans un mot, il finit par acquiescer et déposa doucement Remus sur le lit miteux qui se trouvait pas loin. Pomfresh se dirigea vers lui et fit signe au Maraudeur qu'il pouvait sortir, lui indiquant au passage que s'il tenait tant à le voir, il n'aurait qu'à venir à l'heure des visites, et certainement pas aux heures interdites. Sur ce, Sirius acquiesça sans un mot et se volatilisa, troublé.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que, ignorant complètement les ordres de Pomfresh comme d'habitude, les Maraudeurs envahirent l'infirmerie pour soutenir leur loup-garou favori. Ce dernier les accueillit avec un léger sourire fatigué, mais incapable de parler. Sa gorge le brûlait. James s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une tablette de chocolat à l'air alléchant.

- C'est ton chocolat préféré, affirma-t-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il est un peu dur à trouver mais penser qu'on n'arriverait pas à s'en procurer serait mal nous connaître.

Remus sourit légèrement de nouveau et tendit le bras pour se saisir du chocolat. Il l'observait toujours avec attention d'ailleurs, lorsque Peter demanda:

- Tout va bien, Remus ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais au lieu d'une réponse cohérente et compréhensible, il se mit à tousser. Sirius, qui se trouvait près de lui, ne manqua pas de lui tapoter doucement dans le dos pour l'aider sous l'oeil attentif de James. C'était toujours comme ça les lendemains de pleine lune. Si pendant les premières minutes de sa transformation Remus était capable de parler, c'était impossible après qu'il se soit endormi. Alors ses trois amis attendirent patiemment qu'il se sente en état. Et ils se rendirent compte qu'il retenait avec peine des larmes. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour essayer de parler.

- Je... ça va. dit-il avec une voix affreusement rauque.

Pourtant, son teint et ses différents bandages affirmaient le contraire, chacun savait qu'il disait ça pour les rassurer. Alors comme d'habitude, les Maraudeurs firent de leur mieux pour le détendre, lui redonner le sourire, lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là pour lui, autant dans la joie que dans le malheur. Seul Sirius cependant était parfois pensif. Même s'il s'agissait d'un lendemain de pleine lune, Remus ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Personnellement, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir enfin posté ce chapitre. Il fait partie (pour l'instant) de ceux que je préfère. J'espère donc m'être bien rattrapé par rapport au chapitre précédente =P_

_Par ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que le lendemain de pleine lune, juste après la transformation de Remus ressemble pas mal à celles décrites dans une fic de Veratimmie que ceux qui connaissent reconnaîtront sûrement. =') Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux juste préciser que cette ressemblance n'est pas volontaire, c'est simplement la façon dont j'aime la voir dans cette fic. _

_Je préfère rappeler au passage que toute ressemblance à une fic déjà écrite n'est pas volontaire ! Si ça avait été le cas, l'auteur en aurait été prévenu. =)_

_Pour la suite, je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrai la poster étant donné que je repars mercredi et que je suis pas sûre d'avoir internet là où je pars. Ce chapitre sert aussi un peu d'excuse pour ça ='D Donc bonnes vacances (écrire "fin de" me déprimerait trop) à tout le monde et à bientôt !_

_Kheva._


	8. Chapitre 8: Le lendemain

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me voici vraiment de retour de vacances cette fois-ci (Faut bien rentrer un jour, hélas...). J'ai pu profité de ces jours sans Internet pour continuer à écrire ^^ Merci en tout cas à toutes vos reviews qui me font bien sûr à chaque fois un grand plaisir !_

_Pour ce qui est de la suite... Ahem... Je ne peux pas garantir un chapitre aussi long que le précédent, ce serait même plutôt l'inverse T.T Argh, je sais ! À chaque retour, j'envoie un tout petit chapitre, mais ça c'est le hasard ! Le prochain sera plus long promis ! Et puis, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un petit OS sans grande importance mais mignon, sur les Maraudeurs pendant leur mort. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais vous conseille juste d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous vous sentez de le faire, ou que vous m'en voulez toujours de n'avoir que de petits chapitres à chaque retour._

_Voilà le petit chapitre quand même =D Enjoy !_

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: C'est une première pleine lune particulièrement difficile pour Remus qui redécouvre la douleur des transformations. Néanmoins, les Maraudeurs restent à ses côtés, et particulièrement Sirius qui a les idées de moins en moins claires.

* * *

Remus se remettait doucement de sa transformation. Il avait eu de la chance , d'après Madame Pomfresh, car le loup qui partageait son corps n'avait pas été "touché" par l'amnésie dont il souffrait. Ainsi, bien que la douleur ait été insupportable, il n'avait pas été beaucoup plus blessé que d'habitude. Il lui avait fallu deux ou trois jours pour se remettre des émotions qui l'avaient envahi. À chaque fois, les Maraudeurs étaient venus le voir, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et cela avait énormément touché le loup-garou.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il était seul, il se sentait perdu. À la recherche de souvenirs, il avait la sensation de ne plus retrouver de repères dans les méandres de ses pensées, comme condamné à errer dans un labyrinthe où il était impossible d'y voir clair. À chaque instant, il se forçait à réfléchir. Mais tout restait noir, et il s'en arrachait les cheveux, s'autorisant parfois à craquer lorsqu'on ne le regardait pas pour pleurer de frustration et de désespoir. James, Peter et Sirius étaient ses rayons de soleil, les seuls qui le rendaient heureux et capable de surmonter ses peurs. Lily, aussi, était là pour lui. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment seul, avec aucune autre occupation que de penser ou réfléchir. Et là, il se sentait seul au monde, et vide.

- Remus ?

Le jeune homme sursauta brusquement sur son lit en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Il n'avait rien vu venir, tant il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Et voilà que Sirius se tenait à ses côtés, comme toujours. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu.

C'était comme à son réveil. Son ami avait prononcé son prénom de la même façon, avec une douceur infinie et une pointe de tristesse. Remus en avait même frissonné. Il le regardait incrédule, ne pouvant qu'admirer sa parfaite beauté. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait... S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, amnésique ou pas, c'était qu'il était amoureux. Et pour un homme amoureux, cet instant était magique. Sirius parvint à lui adresser un mince sourire, quoi que toujours triste. Le loup-garou, lui, fut troublé par cet état d'âme qu'il ressentait au plus profond de sa chair. C'était comme être empathique pour une seule personne. Il comprenait Padfoot en un clin d'oeil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ? demanda doucement Moony de sa voix habituellement rauque.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, tout simplement, répondit-il, j'ai quand même le droit de prendre des nouvelles de mon meilleur ami, non ?

Il avait ajouté cette phrase avec un sourire moqueur auquel Remus répondit par un léger rire.

- Bien sûr. Ton meilleur ami va bien, rassure-toi... Mais je voulais dire: "comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec James et Peter ?"

- Oh, ils étaient occupés. Et j'avais envie de te voir.

Ce genre de phrases lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il était conscient d'avoir trop d'espoir, mais la première personne à laquelle il se rattachait était Padfoot. Il le considérait comme un protecteur, un ange gardien... Son ange noir. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait considéré à la première seconde, ce serait ainsi qu'il le considérerait encore pendant un bon moment. Alors il lui sourit en retour.

- C'est gentil... J'étais en train de réfléchir.

Aussitôt, un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement retentit dans l'infirmerie. Remus regarda le Maraudeur avec un air d'incompréhension, ce qui le pressa à s'expliquer.

- Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude ! Tu réfléchis absolument _tout le temps. _

Ledit Moony rougit légèrement, gêné par cette révélation, ce qui attendrit davantage le brun.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un problème n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit l'autre faussement sérieux, que ferions-nous sans ça... Merlin seul sait ce qu'on serait capable de faire si tu ne réfléchissais pas.

Remus rit de nouveau. S'il était dans un état misérable, Sirius était capable de lui redonner espoir et joie de vivre par un simple sourire. Et ne sentant presque plus la douleur, il se sentait bien, désormais.

Et pendant ce temps, les deux autres Maraudeurs se trouvaient en effet "occupés", occupés à une grande bataille d'échecs que James gagnait haut la main. Sirius était parti rejoindre Remus une bonne demie-heure auparavant, et ils n'avaient pas insisté pour venir, du moins Prongs. Il savait que Padfoot voulait être seul avec lui.

- Dis James... commença Peter en plein milieu d'un coup.

- Oui, Wormtail ?

- T'as remarqué comment... Sirius avait changé ? J'veux dire... Depuis que Remus a perdu la mémoire.

James ne répondit pas pendant un instant, occupé à ordonner à un pion rebelle de bouger.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, fit-il simplement.

- Il est plus sérieux - sans mauvais jeu de mots - et plus... mature. Ca fait drôle. Il ne fait même plus de blagues salaces !

James sourit. Peter n'était pas le genre de potes avec qui on pouvait souvent parler des choses sérieuses. Lorsqu'il essayait, c'était pour prouver qu'il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre. Mais il préférait prendre cette conversation au sérieux, en effet. Sirius avait "grandi" depuis que Remus était inconscient. Il devenait obsédé par le bien-être de Moony, tant il avait l'air de se sentir coupable. Et son côté blagueur, bien que toujours présent, s'était estompé.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire... Moi qui pensais qu'il ne grandirait jamais.

- Il n'est même plus intéressé par les filles ! s'exclama Peter

- Sirius n'a jamais _vraiment _été intéressé par les filles tu sais...

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Sirius est le plus grand coureur de jupons de Poudlard !

- Oh oui, c'est la réputation qu'il s'est donné. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Les filles ne sont pas sa priorité. Il n'est sorti qu'avec certaines d'entre elles...

- Hein ? répéta l'autre hébété, mais je ne savais pas ça.... Je pensais qu'il en avait eu bien plus.

- Oui, je sais, rit James, à vrai dire, Remus et moi sommes au courant. Enfin... était, pour lui. On comptait t'en parler de toute façon, mais en tant que Maraudeur ce n'était pas très difficile à savoir. On pensait que t'avais compris. Ou a même voulu te faire une blague à un moment...

Peter le regarda un instant avec perplexité. Pourtant, Prongs était certain qu'il se mettrait à rire, il était toujours heureux lorsqu'il se sentait "important" au sein des Maraudeurs. Etre la cible d'une de leurs farces n'aurait pu que lui faire plaisir. Et il eut raison. Peter se mit à rire. Il était si prévisible... (1)

- Au moins, maintenant je suis au courant, dit-il avant de reprendre son sérieux, quoi qu'il en soit, il a complètement laissé tombé sa "réputation" maintenant. Ah non !

Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase lorsque son dernier cavalier fut détruit par la tour de James en manifestant son agonie par des petits cris suraigus.

- En tout cas, toute l'Ecole a remarqué qu'il avait acquis en maturité , continua-t-il après avoir détruit la dépouille de son cavalier.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna James, on t'a posé des questions ?

- Oui. On m'a demandé pourquoi il était "soudainement" devenu comme ça.

Le Maraudeur à lunettes pâlit.

- Mais tu n'as rien dit n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, t'inquiète pas. J'ai dit que je n'en savais rien.

James soupira de soulagement. Peter pouvait parfois être maladroit dans ses propos et il aurait pu faire une gaffe en laissant échapper l'état de Remus. Pourtant, il avait été lui-même aux premières loges pour observer les changements de Sirius. Ce dernier était même venu lui en parler, ce qui était rassurant. Mais c'était la relation qui unissait ses deux amis qui l'intriguait. Ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière n'était pas anodin, n'était pas _habituel. _Accablé par le poids de la culpabilité sans doute, Padfoot s'était précipité vers Remus. Mais Prongs avait bien vu, lui, comment il l'avait regardé. Il avait bien vu, lui, qu'il aimait prendre soin de Remus. Et il avait bien vu que ce dernier appelait le jeune Black bien plus souvent que les deux autres.

En anéantissant un nouveau pion, James réfléchissait, silencieux. Leur relation avait réellement changé depuis l'accident. Pourtant, Sirius avait toujours été protecteur envers Remus. Doucement, l'hypothèse de sentiments forts se présenta à l'esprit du Maraudeur pour qui l'amitié était plus importante que tout le reste. Est-ce que Remus était gay ? Est-ce que _Sirius _l'était ? Peut-être pour le premier... Moins probable pour le second, bien que cette affirmation se remettait en question au fil des jours. Et James continuait de réfléchir. Comment réagirait-il si un jour, cette situation arrivait réellement ?

Il sourit. Il le prendrait certainement bien. L'homosexualité n'était pas une tare. L'important était qu'ils soient heureux. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient mignons, ce lendemain de pleine lune, quand Sirius tenait Remus dans ses bras.

- Ouh la... fit-il à voix haute.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Peter en face de lui.

- Euh... Rien. Je réfléchissais.

Il chassa ces images ridiculement romantique de son esprit. Manquerait plus qu'il devienne gay.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après que James et Peter ne soient allés rejoindre leurs amis, la bande des Maraudeurs rentrèrent au complet dans le dortoir. Sirius, en bon "ami", soutenait Remus qui avait encore un peu de mal à marcher. Il l'assit sur son lit et avant que Moony ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, on s'approcha de lui sans le brusquer.

- Mes chers amis, déclara James d'une voix solennelle, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'encore une fois, Remus John Lupin, Maraudeur connu sous le nom de Moony, a vaillamment vaincu la lune !

Hilare et bon public, Peter applaudit en riant et Sirius finit par l'imiter. Remus souriait, admirant la capacité de James a tourner le dramatique au ridicule, à l'humour. Il se demanda même si cette façon de "fêter" son retour était habituelle ou si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il s'était transformé depuis avoir perdu la mémoire. Oubliant toutefois ses réflexions, il décida d'en profiter. Après cette douloureuse nuit et une journée entière à réfléchir, il était épuisé et pensait bien mériter un peu de bon temps.

Peut-être était-ce déraisonnable de se coucher à une heure si tardive après une nuit de pleine lune. Peut-être était-ce déraisonnable de se laisser aller à l'insouciance avec tout ce à quoi il aurait dû penser. Mais Remus Lupin était trop connu pour être raisonnable, et cette fois-ci il voulut se faire plaisir. Alors il riait de bon coeur, plaisantait, et répondait même parfois aux taquineries de ses amis. Il était tout simplement heureux de les avoir à ses côtés, et en oubliait presque tous les problèmes qui lui pesaient sur les épaules.

* * *

_Bon comme vous avez vu, c'est pas très long --'_

_Promis, le prochain le sera plus ! xD Et je poste ce petit OS en guise d'excuse =D_

_Bonne journée/Soirée/nuit à tous !_

_Kheva._


	9. Chapitre 9: Révélations

_Salut à tous !_

_Bon je suis désolée. Oui, je trouve toujours des prétextes pour m'excuses =P Mais il se trouve que je ne voulais pas que la publication se fasse si irrégulière et surtout si tardive. _

_Retour de vacances + Rentrée en revanche, ça fait pas bon ménage. Pendant une semaine j'avoue avoir été prise d'une énorme flemme ! Mais bon, je ferai en sorte d'y remédier rapidement, je suis actuellement en train de continuer à écrire la suite =) _

_Voici donc le 9e chapitre (Wouah, 9e, déjà !) d'Amnesia. J'aimerais d'ailleurs faire mon habituel petit remerciement aux reviewers du chapitre précédent que j'aime toujours citer comme un clin d'oeil: _**Jubei-Kazuki, TVXQFane Sa-Chan, Miie, l'existance d'une vie, Loulou2a et ocechan.**

_Merci beaucoup à vous tous. En tout cas, je suis persuadée que je finirai cette fic (qui sera bien la première terminée à être un "non one-shot") et c'est beaucoup grâce à vous._

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: Remus se remet doucement de sa première nuit de pleine lune en tant qu'amnésique, et Sirius vient lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Peter et James, quant à eux, profite de cette absence pour discuter de son changement de comportement et personnalité. Mais au retour de Remus, les festivités reprennent.

* * *

_Sirius était assis au bord du lac, pensif. C'était un jour de chaleur à Poudlard, et pourtant, pas un élève aux alentours. Il était seul, et il regardait l'horizon. Les secondes passaient, et il demeurait immobile, si bien qu'il ne sut combien de temps était passé avant qu'une ombre ne vienne le rejoindre, à l'ombre de l'arbre près duquel il était assis. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre ni personne que lui, un homme s'était approché et s'était assis à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, sans rien dire, puis l'autre homme se mit à parler._

_- Tu te sens toujours coupable, Sirius ? _

_- Plus que jamais. répondit-il simplement. _

_- Et tu n'as jamais culpabilisé autant pour une seule et même personne, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_- Non, bien sûr, répliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident, mais je sais pourquoi. Et vous savez très bien aussi. _

_L'homme à ses côtés sourit. Et pour la première fois, Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, fixant les yeux pétillants de malice derrière les lunettes en demi-lune. Alors il ajouta, avec l'air d'un enfant qui parle de sa future mariée à sa mère._

_- Je suis amoureux de lui, vous savez. Remus est le garçon le plus sensationnel qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Des yeux d'une beauté extraordinaire, un sourire à couper le souffle, une douceur sans pareille... Quand je le vois et qu'il me sourit, c'est comme un cadeau du ciel. Mais je sais que je ne le mérite pas, personne ne le peut. Il est trop parfait. - Il soupira - Je l'aime. _

_L'homme caressa doucement la longue barbe qui lui poussait au menton. _

_- Il aime les hommes ? demanda-t-il._

_- Non. Enfin... Je ne sais pas. Il doit bien y avoir une chance sur mille. Et moi, je suis sorti avec quelques filles, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé les garçons. Remus est le premier à me faire un tel effet. Vous comprenez ça ?_

_- Oh oui, tout à fait. Je suis moi-même gay. _

_Sirius sourit, sans commenter. _

_- Pourquoi ne t'expliquerais-tu pas avec lui ? demanda alors l'autre sur le ton de l'évidence. _

_- Parce que je l'ai fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Entre ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier avec Snape et cette histoire, je me demande comment il peut encore être mon ami. Il est trop bon. _

_- Et c'est justement parce que c'est un jeune homme plein de bonté qu'il comprendrait si tu lui en parlais. _

_- Mouais, répondit le Maraudeur peu convaincu. _

_À ses côtés, l'homme pouffa discrètement. Puis se leva._

_- Bien. Je peux donc te laisser. J'ai un rôti sur le feu je n'aimerais pas qu'il crame, on me fait suffisamment de crises ainsi. Au revoir, Sirius. N'hésite pas à venir me voir. _

_- Ah, le rôti ! Oui bien sûr. Au revoir, Professeur. _

_Et sur ce, il adressa un signe de la main à Albus Dumbledore avant de regarder les nuages qui avaient pris la forme d'un loup. Et il sourit._

- James...

Ledit James leva la tête de sa revue de Quidditch. A moitié assis - moitié allongé sur son lit, il était le seul à être resté dans le dortoir avec Sirius. Peter et Remus, plus matinaux, étaient déjà descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il fut interpellé, il se contenta de regarder avec intérêt son meilleur ami lui-même assis sur son lit.

- Oui ?

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange, cette nuit. fit l'autre pour toute explication.

- Oh. Eh bien ça nous arrive à tous tu sais, répondit-il en reportant son attention sur la revue.

- J'ai rêvé que Dumbledore était mon confident... Et que je lui racontais la plupart de mes problèmes avant qu'il... ne parte. Il avait un rôti sur le feu.

Malgré l'air sérieux et un peu hébété de Sirius, James éclata de rire.

- Un rôti ? Dumby, ton confident ? Merlin, j'aurais aimé voir ça.

- Dis comme ça c'est drôle mais... James, je... C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Mais l'intéressé ne parvenait plus à calmer facilement son hilarité. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant d'être capable d'écouter son ami. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il comprit que celui-ci se sentait vraiment mal qu'il posa sa revue et se leva pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Très bien, raconte moi ton rêve alors.

- Eh bien... Je suis assis sur la rive du lac, et je suis tout seul. Puis quelqu'un vient me rejoindre. Apparemment, je suis censé savoir qui c'est, mais dans mon rêve il n'a pas de visage à ce moment-là. Et il commence à me parler de Remus. Je lui dis que je me sens plus coupable que jamais et là je... Je commence à partir dans un monologue romantique et guimauve à souhait - Merlin, si t'avais entendu ça, James - puis j'en conclus que...

À cet instant, il s'arrête et rougit. Son ami à lunettes, lui, est stupéfait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sans doute, Sirius Black rougissait. Mais la suite étant prévisible, il voulut l'encourager.

- Que... ?

- Que je l'aime. Je dis que je suis amoureux de lui. Merlin, James...

Il émit un gémissement étouffé et se laissa tomber allongé sur le lit, les bras en croix. Il regardait le plafond avec un regard vide et pourtant paniqué. James, lui, restait impassible et très calme en regardant son ami.

- Et... C'est le cas ? Les rêves ont parfois un rôle révélateur sur nos sentiments.

Sirius ferma les yeux et ramena ses bras pour passer ses mains sur le visage. Les yeux brûlants, il répondit d'une voix étranglée.

- Je crois que... oui. Je crois que je le suis vraiment.

Honteux, il n'osait pas regarder James. La révélation était un choc. Il avait toujours été attentionné avec Remus, il avait toujours voulu le protéger. Mais maintenant, tout lui semblait clair. Il n'avait fait que se voiler la face depuis qu'il était tombé de balai. Il l'aimait. Follement. Désespérément. Car s'il l'était vraiment, il était convaincu que ce n'était pas qu'un peu. Et du coup, James savait qu'il aimait un homme. Une vague de peur l'envahit. Et si son meilleur ami le rejetait à cause de ça ? Timidement, il leva le regard vers lui, anxieux en appréhendant sa réaction. Mais contre toute attente, Prongs souriait de toute ses dents. Sirius en tomba des nues, si bien qu'il se releva et le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Euh... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ?

James rit.

- Parce que j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps ! déclara-t-il. Et face au manque de réaction de Sirius, il poursuivit. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas observé ? La façon que tu as de toujours le protéger, de toujours le couver du regard, de t'assurer qu'il va bien et qu'il ne manque de rien. Ca ne pouvait pas être qu'une forte amitié. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, que tu l'avoues par toi-même. Et j'ai bien cru pendant un moment que je serais obligé de m'en mêler.

Sirius, abasourdi par une telle déclaration, se contentait de fixer son meilleur ami d'un air hébété. L'information mit plusieurs longues secondes pour finalement parvenir à son cerveau. James s'y était attendu. Il s'était rendu compte _avant lui _qu'il aimait Remus. Est-ce qu'il avait été si aveugle pour ne pas se l'avouer plus tôt ? Ou alors n'arrivait-il pas à se l'avouer... Oui, c'était plutôt ça. Les pensées qu'il avait eu le lendemain de pleine lune, dans la Cabane Hurlante ne pouvait que confirmer ça. Il demanda donc, presque embarrassé:

- Donc... Ca ne te choque pas ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air choqué ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je... Euh, non mais... Quand même, je suis en train de t'avouer que je suis attiré par un _homme. _Et qu'il s'agit de notre meilleur ami, _Remus. _

James rit de nouveau face aux paroles de Sirius.

- Oui merci, j'avais compris ça. Mais ça fait un petit bout de temps que je me fais à l'idée. Et je dois avouer que c'est évident. Maintenant, je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer autrement qu'ensemble. Remus est la personne parfaite pour toi. Et tu es la personne parfaite pour lui... Euh je pense.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire que son ami, malheureusement, ne lui répondit pas. Il était accablé par le poids de la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir. Et c'est après avoir soupiré qu'il dit en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- Tu parles comme si on était ensemble. C'est à sens unique, Prongs.

- Oh, ça je n'en suis pas si sûr, décréta l'autre.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Remus a un comportement très explicite aussi, je trouve. Il te regarde de la même façon que toi avec lui. Il cherche ta compagnie plus que celle de Peter ou de moi. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il réclame toujours ta présence, c'est toujours vers toi que son regard se tourne. C'est dingue, vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la façon dont vous agissez l'un envers l'autre. C'est imbécile. Amusant et très divertissant pour moi, mais imbécile.

Et il adressa un large sourire à son ami. Sirius lui, le regardait les yeux légèrement plissés. James avait toujours eu cette vision de l'amour, il tournait toujours tout à la farce et c'est ce qu'il lui avait plu tout de suite chez lui. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa façon de vouloir séduire Evans était de lui demander franchement, allant jusqu'à la harceler. La première fois qu'il avait compris cet état d'esprit, c'était lors de leur première rencontre, lorsque le jeune Potter avait ri du fait qu'il vienne d'une famille adepte de magie noire. Cette façon de voir les choses lui avait plu. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui encore. Il avait cruellement raison. L'amour existait, et c'était quelque chose qui rendait incroyablement stupide. Alors en guise de remerciement, il sourit à son meilleur ami et lui posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il serra chaleureusement.

- Merci, vieux. J'sais pas ce que je serais sans toi.

- Tu serais qu'un chiot apeuré mon p'tit Paddy, répondit immédiatement l'autre, autrement dit tu ne serais absolument _rien _sans moi.

Sirius ricana, feignant l'amertume, bien puisqu'il était réellement amusé. Il répondit avec ironie.

- Bien sûr. Imagine toi des choses James Potter, si ça peut t'aider à avoir confiance en toi.

Et dans un geste d'une maturité surprenante, ledit James Potter tira la langue. Puis rit légèrement. Un bref et apaisant silence s'installant entre les deux amis, le même jeune homme s'arrangea néanmoins pour ne pas le faire durer.

- Alors comme ça, Dumby est ton confident ??

- Oui, il l'était ! rit Sirius, le coeur léger, et ce n'est même pas le pire ! Juste avant qu'il ne me parle de sa cuisine, il m'a demandé si Remus était gay. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu par la négative, je crois. Et tu sais quoi ? Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il comprenait, il m'a avoué être lui-même gay !

James joint son rire à celui de son meilleur ami devant l'absurdité du rêve.

- C'est génial ! Dumby gay... Ca réduit tous mes rêves à néant, moi qui était sûr qu'il avait une relation avec la vieille McGo.

- Dans les rêves tout est possible, alors ça m'étonne peu. Je n'étais même pas étonné à ce moment-là, ajouta-t-il l'air brièvement amusé.

James lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il demanda alors en se levant pour se préparer à descendre.

- Et vis-à-vis de Remus, tu comptes faire comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Il ne m'aime pas... Pas comme je voudrais en tout cas, rectifia-t-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire, il a perdu la mémoire à cause de moi, et il ne se souvient plus des moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Ni de notre première rencontre, ni de la fois où on a compris qu'il était un loup-garou, ni de la première fois où nous l'avons accompagné. Tous ces moments de bonheur qu'on avait réussi à lui faire vivre pour lui faire oublier... Tout, tout... Il a tout oublié.

À mesure qu'il parlait, il se laissait entraîner par son récit, ne ralentissant que sur les derniers mots par lesquels il termina en secouant légèrement la tête puis baissant le regard, sa main le lui masquant. James le regardait plus surpris qu'autre chose. Il venait d'assister à une déclaration indirecte. Merlin, Sirius aimait vraiment Remus. C'était bien comparable à l'amour qu'il portait à Lily. Sauf qu'il le montrait d'une façon différente. Et celle de Sirius n'était pas forcément la meilleure.

- Sa mémoire va revenir, tu le sais. Peut-être dans quelques temps, oui, on ne sait pas. Mais il finira par se souvenir de ces moments. Et d'autres vont venir, ce n'est pas comme si tout allait devenir mauvais.

- Peut-être, soupira son ami, mais je ne sais que le faire souffrir. Toutes les peines qu'il a eu ici, c'était à cause de moi.

James soupira. La conversation tournait en rond et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour résonner son ami plus têtu qu'une mule. Et il se demandait comment il arrivait à être encore si patient avec lui.

- Sirius... Tu es _aussi _la cause de tous les moments de bonheur qu'il a connu. Dois-je te rappeler qui a eu l'idée de devenir animagus après des heures entières de recherches pour l'aider ? Qui a eu la réaction la plus... - il chercha le mot - expressive, quand on a appris son secret ? Qui a fait en sorte de rester tout le temps à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien ?

Sirius s'empourpra et un bref sourire de gamin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- C'est moi, murmura-t-il.

- C'est toi, confirma l'autre. Alors ne te mets pas dans des états pareils Padfoot. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Remus tient énormément à toi, et tu es apparemment le seul à ne pas t'en rendre compte.

Le jeune Black se tourna vers son ami à qui il sourit brièvement.

- Tu dois avoir raison, encore une fois. Mais je ne compte pas lui parler, ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche, je... les choses sont trop rapides. Se rendre compte qu'on est amoureux est déjà un choc suffisant, surtout pour moi. Et crois-moi, James, je ne supporterai pas de le voir me rejeter. Je préfère le garder pour moi.

Prongs grimaça légèrement en entendant ces mots, convaincus que Remus ne penserait pas la même chose, mais il préféra se taire et accepter. Sirius ferait de toute façon comme il le voudrait. Il hocha la tête et se leva.

- Okay, comme tu voudras, vieux. On descend ? Ils doivent sûrement nous attendre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, un noeud toutefois présent dans l'estomac. C'était bien beau de s'avouer ses sentiments, mais est-ce qu'il réussirait à les cacher face à Remus ? Est-ce que maintenant qu'il se savait amoureux de lui, il parviendrait à agir exactement comme lorsqu'il "n'était qu'un ami" pour lui ? Il en doutait mais cacha sa nervosité derrière un masque habituel de malice. Le laisser paraître chez les Black's avait toujours été primordial et c'était une trace d'une éducation que Sirius n'avait pas réussi à éradiquer de sa personnalité. Il fallait donc avouer que ce n'était pas si mal, dans certaines situations.

Il suivit donc son ami, la tête ailleurs, ne pensant qu'à sa propre réaction face à Remus. Il craignait tout de même de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, un jeune homme plus petit et un peu gauche vint les rejoindre en souriant.

- Eh bien ? On vous attend depuis une demie-heure ! s'exclama-t-il, Remus et moi commencions à s'impatienter.

- Désolé, Wormtail. On avait quelques problèmes à régler.

Remus qui était derrière, haussa un sourcil en entendant une telle excuse, mais ne releva pas. James et Sirius étaient comme des frères, normal qu'ils soient si proches. Pourtant, par moments, il enviait cette complicité. Il aurait souhaité avoir la même relation avec Sirius. Mais être jaloux de James était ridicule, il le savait. Et puis Padfoot s'occupait beaucoup de lui, il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre. Chassant ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit, il prit la parole.

- De toute façon, il est encore tôt. Mais Peter et moi, on pensait qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour près du terrain de Quidditch. Je n'ai jamais vu James voler bien qu'il en parle tout le temps.

James jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius, soudain perplexe quant à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Il restait impassible, mais il avait fortement pâli en entendant les mots "terrain de Quidditch". Etonné de ce coup d'oeil qu'il avait surpris, Remus se tourna également vers Padfoot, et face au manque de réaction, il bafouilla légèrement.

- Euh... Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Je sais que c'est là où je suis tombé mais... Je pensais que ça irait, non ?

"Bien sûr, tu n'es pas au courant, toi... Tu ne parlerais pas sinon." pensa amèrement Sirius tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre des couleurs. Mais lui, il se demandait s'il arriverait à se retrouver sur le terrain sans piquer une crise ou se comporter bizarrement, la tâche était suffisamment difficile comme ça. Il releva la tête, puis s'apercevant qu'on attendait presque sa réponse, il s'empressa de dire avec un sourire.

- Oh oui oui ça ira ! Pourquoi pas après tout, ça fait... longtemps.

Remus lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant, mais il fut bien incapable d'en faire de même. Ce sourire était exactement comme il l'avait décrit dans son rêve... À couper le souffle. Comme un rayon de soleil. Et il se sentait incroyablement idiot, mais incroyablement bien. Alors il sourit également, et se dit que de toute façon, il parviendrait à faire face et à ne pas se laisser influencer par ses souvenirs une fois sur le terrain.

* * *

_Et voici !_

_Personnellement, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le rêve de Sirius. J'aurais bien aimé le prolonger dans l'absurde, mais finalement je me suis abstenue. _

_Bon, je préviens d'avance que le chapitre n'est pas particulièrement passionnant =P Et sur ce, j'espère avoir des nouvelles des gens bientôt tandis que je continuerai à me jeter sur la première fic venue. _

_D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à jouer les Bêtas. C'est une première dans mon histoire ! x)_

_Bises_

_Kheva._


	10. Chapitre 10: Retour au lieu maudit

_Bonjour les gens ^o^_

_Me voici donc repartie à fond pour écrire la suite d'Amnesia qui va bientôt être finie. Lorsqu'elle sera terminée, je pourrais la poster plus régulièrement, ça c'est promis._

_D'autre part, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas répondre à toutes vos reviews. J'ai beau y penser, par moments ça me sort de la tête mais je promets de ne pas oublier pour les prochaines ^^ (Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de promesses tout ça, mais je m'engage à les tenir)_

_Et puis évidemment, au risque de me répéter à chaque chapitre, merci à vous pour vos petites reviews =) _**eamonn, Jubei-Kazuki, ocechan, TVXQFane Sa-Chan, Loulou2a, Miie **et **magorna.**

_Sur ce, voici la suite ! _

* * *

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: À la suite d'un rêve assez original, Sirius admet finalement ses sentiments amoureux pour Remus. James et lui se rendent dans la Grande Salle afin de retrouver les deux autres, qui leur proposent de faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch. Situation plus que difficile pour Padfoot dont les sentiments sont encore récents.

* * *

L'air était froid dehors, et les pas des Maraudeurs crissaient dans la neige. Les écharpes enfoncées jusqu'au dessous du nez, les mains plongées dans les poches, l'un d'entre eux se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Quelle idée de faire du Quidditch alors qu'il fait si froid, grommela-t-il.

- Peter, s'amusa Remus, dois-je te rappeler que c'était _ton _idée d'y aller ?

- Oui mais je pensais pas qu'il faisait si froid dehors, moi. C'est pas un temps pour prendre un balai.

- C'est toujours un temps pour prendre son balai, Wormtail ! s'exclama James avec un regard flamboyant derrière ses lunettes.

Sirius roula des yeux, et Remus qui le regardait éclata de rire. Peter fut le seul à ne pas se joindre à lui, préférant se morfondre. Toutefois, l'ambiance ne fut pas gâchée jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent le terrain. Seul le jeune Black était un peu tendu, mais le cachait avec beaucoup d'adresse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux gradins et qu'il retint son souffle avec insistance et que James lui pressa l'épaule avec soutien. Il commençait à avoir plus de mal, l'image de son Moony tombant de son balai et se rapprochant dangereusement du sol tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme dans un cauchemar.

Merlin, voilà qu'il avait des vertiges. Déstabilisé par la vision qu'il avait, il fit mine de s'asseoir et sourit innocemment.

- Tu nous fais une petite démonstration James ?

- Avec plaisir, mon cher Padfoot ! Wormtail, tu viens m'aider ?

- J'arrive ! s'exclama précipitamment ce dernier, ravi de ne pas être sur le banc de touche.

Remus, souriant, tourna les talons pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Sirius. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'avant, ses sens de loup-garou ne le trompaient jamais, et il avait bien senti d'instinct que le jeune Black n'était pas bien, qu'il était tendu et nerveux. Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'il tomba en avant, sans manquer de lâcher à l'occasion un petit cri de surprise. Paniqué, Sirius se rua vers son ami.

- Remus !

Est-ce que le Stade de Quidditch était un endroit maudit pour les loups-garous maintenant ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il tombait, bien que celle-ci fut évidemment bien moins grave. Il s'approcha de Moony et lui prit le bras avec douceur pour tenter de le relever.

- Merlin, Remus, tu t'es fait mal ?

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. Puis Lupin s'appuya sur lui pour pouvoir se relever, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette faible distance le troublait toutefois et il pria Merlin de ne pas se mettre à rougir bêtement.

- Non... Non ça va, murmura son ami d'une voix à l'en faire frémir, merci.

- Mais sur quoi t'as trébuché pour tomber comme ça ?

- Je euh... Je sais pas, bafouilla-t-il.

Mais ses joues rougies et son air gêné prouvaient le contraire. Sirius le regarda perplexe. L'avantage avec "ce" Remus, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Ses émotions le trahissaient bien trop facilement. Afin de trouver une preuve, il regarda par terre, et s'aperçut que les lacets des chaussures de son ami était défaits.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé. Tes lacets !

Par réflexe, Moony baissa le regard et hocha la tête. Rassuré, Padfoot s'assura qu'il allait bien et le dépassa pour se rasseoir. Mais Remus ne s'était pas baissé. Remus était resté figé, devenant cramoisi. Alors le jeune Black se retourna, l'observa longuement, jusqu'à ce que la vérité ne le frappe.

- Tu ne sais pas faire tes lacets.

- J'ai oublié ! s'exclama aussitôt Remus soudainement paniqué face à la honte qui le submergeait, je sais plus les faire, j'ai tout essayé, je n'y arrive pas.

Sirius le dévisageait avec un regard douloureux. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parmi eux, et pendant tout ce temps, ses chaussures n'avaient pas été lacées ? Il retint un soupir, un cri de frustration. Mais à la place, il regardait un Moony déboussolé avec tristesse. Puis il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'agenouilla.

- Laisse-moi, je vais les faire.

- Je... Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, affirma Sirius, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'apprendrai.

Après en avoir fini, il se releva et tenta de sourire, ce à quoi Remus répondit timidement, les joues rosies. Ils se rassirent donc, désormais peu enclin à parler. Leur gêne se ressentait facilement, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait le courage de parler. Et Moony réalisa rapidement que Sirius était le Maraudeur avec lequel sa relation était la plus floue. Un jour, il était celui avec lequel il était facile de parler, celui qui le faisait rire, celui vers lequel il se dirigeait lorsqu'il était perdu... Mais ce jour-ci, comme ça avait parfois été le cas, il lui semblait distant, et c'était déstabilisant. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre et avait une peur irrationnelle de ce que pouvait bien penser Sirius de lui. Il avait peur de le décevoir, de l'ennuyer avec des paroles déplacées. Et il bouillonnait de panique intérieurement à cette seule pensée.

- Remus...

Là, par exemple, il commençait à avoir peur.

- Lorsque tu allais à la Bibliothèque... Tu savais où tu allais, n'est-ce-pas ? Je veux dire... Quand tu y allais sans nous.

Ce "n'est-ce-pas" laissait parfaitement sous entendre qu'il pensait le contraire. Et Remus n'en fut que plus gêné, car il prit de nouvelles couleurs et baissa la tête. Il se trahissait trop facilement.

- Je... Je me suis perdu, les premières fois. Lily m'a aidé et guidé, donc depuis ça va à peu près.

Remus avait honte, car il savait que Sirius allait se mettre à soupirer et à lui dire qu'il aurait du leur en parler. Et il vit juste.

- Merlin, Moony... Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit ? On est là pour ça aussi, tu sais....

Pour la peine, il en aurait presque souri. Mais voir Padfoot comme ça n'avait rien d'amusant. C'était le Maraudeur qui semblait le plus affecté lorsque le sujet de l'accident ou de son amnésie était abordé. C'était lui qui se refermait le plus dans ces instants, devenant subitement grave et distant. C'était comme un autre Padfoot, mais le Padfoot qu'il connaissait peut-être le plus. Et il voulait savoir... Lui demander pourquoi il devenait ainsi dans de tels moments. Alors il se promit de le faire le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour cela, il fallait tout d'abord répondre.

- Je voulais que vous sachiez que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul... Je ne veux pas que vous ayez pitié de moi.

Sirius tourna la tête et lui sourit.

- On n'a jamais eu pitié de toi, Rem...

- Peut-être... Mais... Enfin... Je voulais pouvoir me dire que je pouvais me débrouiller. Que j'arrivais à m'intégrer. Je sais, c'est idiot...

Pour la peine, Sirius eut un léger rire. Mais lui-même n'aurait su dire s'il était nerveux ou pas.

- Rien n'est idiot venant de toi. Tu sais, on commence à te connaître, Moony. Amnésique ou pas, tu restes toi-même. Tiens, regarde ! James va essayer de marquer.

Alors il tourna la tête et avec un intérêt digne de celui d'un gamin devant un match de son équipe favorite, Remus observa James. Ce dernier narguait Peter - qui occupait le poste de gardien à l'occasion - en se passant le souaffle à lui-même. L'aisance qu'il avait sur un balai était à couper le souffle. Moony avait l'impression que son ami était né sur un balai, qu'il savait voler comme il savait respirer.

Il n'avait certes jamais vu de réel match de Quidditch depuis son accident, mais il eut la conviction que Prongs était un joueur hors-pair. Et un rire le sortit de ses pensées. Un rire triomphant.

- Je reconnais que cette fois, t'étais près de l'avoir, Wormtail !

James venait de crier après avoir élancé ses poings dans les airs dans un signe de victoire, puis fit un tour d'honneur en saluant une foule imaginaire. Remus fut le premier à rire et à applaudir.

Tout ça sans avoir remarqué la paire de yeux gris qui était restée rivée sur lui tout au long des dernières minutes.

- Vous avez vu ça j'espère ? Sirius ?

James venait d'arriver dans les gradins, sautant de son balai, et se dirigea vers ses amis l'air rayonnant. Sirius détourna enfin son regard du loup-garou et dit avec un sourire feint.

- Bien sûr que j'ai vu ! Pauvre Wormtail, tu vas le tuer, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas te suivre.

- Je sais oui, répondit James avec un sourire diabolique, mais faut bien que le petit Moony me voit à l'oeuvre !

Et ils rirent de nouveau. Après quoi Peter demanda à Sirius s'il ne voulait pas venir les rejoindre. Mais avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase, le coude de James s'enfonça soudainement dans ses côtes et le fit taire non sans un couinement. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que Padfoot était d'humeur à tout, sauf à monter sur un balai, et il ne voulait pas le voir gêner de refuser car Remus aurait pu l'encourager. Heureusement, ce dernier ne posa aucune question malgré son sourcil haussé, et Sirius lui s'était brièvement mordu la lèvre en comprenant ce qu'allait demander son ami.

Ainsi partirent James et Peter, laissant de nouveau les deux autres Maraudeurs seuls. Ceux-ci redevinrent gênés de se retrouver dans cette situation et un nouveau silence. Si on les avait regardé attentivement, on aurait pu voir deux amoureux timides et rougissant, incapables d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire une parole cohérente. Et c'était pourquoi l'un et l'autre demeuraient silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Sirius...

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir... Pendant qu'on est tous les deux... Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter comme on est devenus amis ?

- Ah euh...

Sirius se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il n'aurait pas pensé que son ami lui demanderait ça maintenant. Enfin il avait été idiot de penser qu'il ne poserait pas ce genre de questions. Avec un bref soupir, le jeune homme tenta de se souvenir de leur rencontre, et c'est un peu gêné qu'il commença à lui raconter.

Ainsi, bien qu'il soit tendu au début, il commença à se détendre au fil de son récit et raconta avec davantage d'animation les différentes étapes de leur rencontre. Il parvint même à faire rire Remus en lui racontant comment Peter avait trébuché en se hâtant pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondors le soir de leur arrivée. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le naturel avait repris le dessus. Mais un nouvel élément inattendu vinrent les interrompre.

- Siriuuus !

Avant que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva plaqué à terre. Etouffant un cri de surprise, il entendit un grand "Boum" assourdissant et sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Puis il y eut un long silence, brisé toutefois par deux respirations rauques. Les yeux fermés, Sirius ne comprenait plus rien. Mais il sentit un poids chaud et écrasant contre lui. C'était Remus. Remus dont le visage était plongé dans ses cheveux, le corps contre le sien. Aussitôt il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Et pourquoi le loup-garou ne se bougeait-il pas de là ? Il semblait figé lui aussi au-dessus de lui, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre fou ainsi.

L'instant dura quelques nouvelles secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne les fasse sursauter. Aussitôt, Remus se décala rapidement, le teint cramoisi, et releva le regard vers un James affolé.

- Tout va bien ?!

Il était arrivé en panique, Peter à ses talons. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à trois autour d'un Sirius un peu sonné. Ce dernier ne réalisait pas encore.

- Je... Oui. Remus, euh...

Il releva son regard vers les yeux miel du loup-garou qui avait toujours le souffle coupé.

- J'ai vu le cognard grâce à mes sens de loup-garou, confia-t-il dans un murmure.

- C'est un miracle que vous l'ayez évité ! s'exclama Peter. C'est dingue, il ne vous a même pas attaqué volontairement. Il allait juste droit dans votre direction.

Sur ce, James aida son meilleur ami à se lever et celui-ci se tourna vers le lycanthrope, ne sachant que dire.

- Moony euh... Merci ! Sans toi je serais bien amoché je crois. Cet endroit doit être maudit.

- Oui, peut-être, rit-il légèrement, préférant prendre ceci à la plaisanterie.

- C'est pourquoi je propose de rentrer, lâcha le Maraudeur à lunettes, pour ma part j'ai eu suffisamment d'émotions ici. Peter ?

- Je vous suis ! confirma le plus petit.

Et le retour au château fut rapide. Sirius commença à se demander réellement s'ils n'étaient pas maudits dès qu'ils foulaient le sol du terrain de Quidditch, mais cela lui avait valu une expérience inoubliable. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation d'un Moony qui se jette sur lui pour le protéger d'un Cognard fou, et de son corps resté contre le sien lorsqu'ils se remettaient de l'accident. Bien sûr, cela l'avait chamboulé.

Quant à Remus lui-même, il était dans le même état second après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son instinct animal l'avait poussé presque inconsciemment à protéger l'homme qu'il aimait, mais Merlin qu'il avait aimé cette sensation. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait si "près" de lui et ça avait été incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait vécu... En deux mois certes.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi de temps en temps, Sirius était différent avec lui. Dans la soirée qui suivit, il ne trouva pas l'occasion de pouvoir lui demander pourquoi il réagissait avec autant de distance avec lui lorsque l'accident qui avait causé son amnésie était évoqué. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises, par exemple lorsqu'ils avaient commencé une partie d'échecs quelques heures plus tard ou que James avait pris Peter par les épaules pour le réconforter sur sa performance (pitoyable cela dit) de gardien. Mais à chaque fois, on venait l'en empêcher. Il finit par abandonner au bout de la troisième tentative.

Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il n'y parvenait pas était le simple fait que Sirius faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour éviter le sujet. L'idée même de penser à l'accident lui était insupportable, et lui faisait supporter davantage le poids écrasant de la culpabilité, alors en parler à Remus était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de voir la déception dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait désormais s'il lui disait que tout était de sa faute. Moony agissait d'une façon différente depuis qu'il était amnésique, et il avait du mal à cacher ses émotions. Sirius savait que s'il apprenait la vérité, il pourrait voir facilement à quel point il serait blessé. Et ça, jamais il ne pourrait le supporter. Il préférait s'enfermer dans son mutisme occasionnel. Il savait bien que c'était lâche, mais tant pis. Il tenait trop à Remus pour risquer de le perdre. Et ceci risquerait de durer plusieurs jours encore.

* * *

_Curieusement, ce chapitre est jusqu'à présent celui qui a subi le plus de modifications. _

_A la base, j'avais beaucoup d'idées d'événements qui pourraient se dérouler, plus ou moins sympathique ^^ Mais au final ça faisait tout sauf crédible et j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pouvais pas tout faire xD J'ai dû donc abandonner et j'ai gardé une version plausible mais beaucoup plus courte. _

_Mais pour la suite c'est le mieux ^^ En attendant de vous revoir sur le chapitre prochain, ou sur une de vos fics étant donnée que je lis pas mal de fics d'auteurs qui m'ont déjà laissé des reviews 3_

Kheva.


	11. Chapitre 11: Confessions

_Ahem... BONJOUR à tous xD _

_La rentrée a été plus dure que prévue. Beaucoup de boulot et donc peu de courage le soir quand il faut continuer la fic. Surtout que ce dernier chapitre n'est pas passionnant en ce qui concerne la relation entre Sirius et Remus. Mais il est important pour la suite de la fic et c'est pourquoi il fallait que je l'écrive ^^_

_J'avais aussi envie d'inclure un peu Lily dans l'histoire car c'est un personnage que j'adore. Malheureusement, je voulais la voir plus dans cette fic mais ce serait trop embrouillé. J'ai dit renoncer à la voir plus souvent ^^ Tant pis._

_En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et vos messages qui me font plaisir et m'encouragent toujours autant à poster ! Je promets sur la tombe de nos chouchous que je la finirai xD Merci donc encore à _**Jubei-Kazuki, magorna, Pomeline, ocechan, eamonn, Miie **_et_** l'existance d'une vie. **_3_

_À bientôt pour la suite (plus proche) et bonne lecture_

_Bises_

_

* * *

_

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: Retour sur le Terrain de Quidditch pour les Maraudeurs, avec un Sirius plus nerveux que jamais. Remus et lui n'osent se parler convenablement et les doutes s'installent. Ce qui n'empêche pas le loup-garou de se jeter instinctivement sur son vis-à-vis afin de la protéger de l'attaque inattendue d'un cognard.

* * *

Noël arriva bien vite. Le Parc se noyait sous les épaisses couches de neige qui tombaient chaque nuit et jour, et les décorations qui ornaient le château à l'occasion était encore plus belles que l'année précédentes. Remus était tout simplement émerveillé. Ne se souvenant vraiment d'aucun Noël, il s'enthousiasmait pour un rien. Cela faisait environ un mois et demi qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, mais les Maraudeurs parvenaient à le cacher avec adresse. Il étudiait aussi souvent à la Bibliothèque que possible, et ses cours particuliers avec Lily lui permettait de rattraper son retard. Il s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup rapproché d'elle. Elle était sympathique et douce. Et elle était sa plus proche amie en dehors des Maraudeurs, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle savait pour lui.

C'est pourquoi il pouvait se permettre de parler librement, sans avoir peur d'être découvert. Même si elle ignorait son statut de loup-garou, il était toujours plus facile de parler à quelqu'un qui savait. Leurs conversations étaient toujours intéressantes. C'est pourquoi un jour, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur un cours d'Etude des Runes, Remus se tortilla sur sa chaise et demanda avec une nervosité évidente dans sa voix:

- Euh... Lily ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

La jeune rouquine releva la tête, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

- Je t'écoute, Remus.

De nouveau, le loup-garou bougeait nerveusement et fuyait un peu son regard. Lily attendait patiemment mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la différence qu'il y avait entre ce Remus-là et celui qu'elle connaissait d'avant cet accident de Quidditch. Le Remus Lupin "d'avant" était bien plus maître de lui et de ses émotions. Il était serein, et avait l'air en paix avec lui-même, bien qu'elle ignorait alors que ce n'était pas le cas . Le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant elle rougissait à vue d'oeil et bafouillait légèrement avant de se mettre à parler.

- Je crois que... Que j'ai un problème, fit-il enfin.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et lui sourit avec la même douceur infinie. Il fallait dire que c'était le seul Maraudeur avec lequel elle était comme ça, et Moony, lui, s'imaginait bien que James en était un peu jaloux même s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais il avait quelque chose sur le coeur qu'il voulait partager, et Lily était la seule à qui il voulait et pouvait le dire.

- Je... Je crois que... Enfin non, je suis sûr... Euh... je suis amoureux.

À l'instant où le dernier mot franchit ses lèvres, le regard émeraude de Lily se fit plus intense. Remus Lupin amoureux était pour elle quelque chose de... Mignon. Lui qui était si doux avec tout le monde, elle était convaincue qu'il méritait d'être aimé. Même s'il faisait partie du clan serré des Maraudeurs et qu'il parvenait à les supporter, fait qui lui échappait.

- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?

- Je... Ce n'est pas une bonne chose Lily.

Son sourire s'élargit face à l'embarras du jeune homme. Pourtant, une étrange lueur était apparue dans son regard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Remus se mordit la lèvre, l'image d'un Sirius souriant lui venant à l'esprit. Il savait que Lily était tolérante et douce, mais arriverait-elle à accepter le fait qu'il aime un homme ? C'était un pari risqué... Si elle le dégoûtait, elle ne voudrait plus le revoir et ses cours seraient terminés. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il se trouvait idiot. Complètement imbécile. Si elle n'arrivait pas à accepter cette attirance, il perdait peut-être sa seule chance de pouvoir se rattraper sur le programme. Il regretta amèrement l'idée de lui en parler, mais à présent il était bien trop tard. Il inspira à fond, se donnant du courage, puis dit dans un souffle.

- Parce que la personne que j'aime est un garçon.

Et il retint son souffle, ignorant les battements de son coeur pendant qu'il observait la réaction de Lily. Cette dernière restait d'ailleurs impassible, le regard rivé sur lui - ce qui était assez intriguant et déstabilisant pour tout dire - comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis réalisant son manque de réaction, son sourire s'élargit et elle posa sa main sur celle de Remus dans un geste doux et amical.

- Et est-ce que cette déclaration est censée me faire fuir en courant ?

À cette réponse, un poids douloureux s'effaça du coeur de Remus qui sourit légèrement, immensément soulagé. Il ne put d'ailleurs retenir un long soupir avant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Tout le monde n'accepte pas ça facilement, dit-il pour se défendre. Mais j'ai vite compris que tu n'étais pas comme tout le monde.

Elle rit légèrement.

- Merci, Remus. Je suis contente que tu me l'ais avoué. Depuis... Combien de temps tu t'en es aperçu ?

- Je... Je sais pas trop. Sûrement dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, je veux dire après mon accident. J'ai juste mis un mot sur mes sentiments depuis quelques semaines je pense. Et ça me pesait.

Lily lui souriait sans retenue. Elle était attendri par les paroles de son ami.

- Tes amis ne le savent pas ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

À nouveau, Remus rougit en pinçant les lèvres et l'évidence frappa la jeune rousse.

- Oh.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard paniqué, peu rassuré par la lueur affectueuse des émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

- C'est Sirius. N'est-ce-pas ?

Le coeur battant, Remus rougit davantage, si c'était possible, et acquiesça timidement. Cette fille était décidément trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Par ailleurs, on aurait su dire ce qui était le plus rouge: les joues du lycanthrope ou les cheveux flamboyants de la jeune fille. Cette dernière rit d'ailleurs de la gêne de son ami, et pour le rassurer sur ses pensées, elle s'empressa de dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. Mais si je peux me permettre... Ce serait si dur de leur avouer que tu es, au moins, attiré par un garçon ?

- Je sais pas trop, hésita-t-il, j'ai trop peur qu'ils en soient dégoûtés. Ou que ça crée un malaise. Surtout chez... Sirius.

- Oh, tu sais ça ça m'étonnerait. Depuis que tu as eu ton accident, Sirius a beaucoup changé. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais dès que quelque chose te concerne, il n'est plus le gamin imbécile, farceur et... capricieux que tout le monde connaît. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait très bien si tu lui expliquais.

Remus se tut, troublé par ces paroles, puis poussa un long soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Je... Je sais pas. Si je suis ton conseil mais qu'il me repousse je... Je donne pas cher de ma peau. Je tiens tellement à lui. Je veux pas le perdre...

Une nouvelle main se joignit à celle déjà présente sur la main de Remus, celle de Lily. Elle lui sourit tristement et déclara avec une moue attendrie.

- Tu le perdras pas. Il tient à toi aussi.

Il lui sourit en retour et se mordilla distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait voulu rétorquer, mais seuls des mots qu'elle connaissait déjà lui venaient à l'esprit. Il ne servait à rien de tourner en rond. Alors à la place, il s'amusa de la situation.

- Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire du bien des Maraudeurs ?

À ces mots, Lily pâlit et son sourire s'effaça légèrement. Puis elle retira ses mains de la sienne en prenant une moue boudeuse qui amusa le loup-garou.

- J'ai juste dit que Sirius tenait à toi, c'est évident.

- Mais tu as aussi parlé du fait qu'il était devenu plus mature. Et tu as insinué qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi idiots que tu le pensais. Je suis sûr que tu le penses vraiment. James et Sirius ne sont pas si stupides, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il avait insisté sur ces derniers mots, comme s'il taquinait un enfant. Lily lui lança un regard assassin puis détourna le regard en replaçant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

- Disons qu'ils ont prouvé qu'ils avaient un peu de cervelle en s'occupant de toi, murmura-t-elle.

Remus rit légèrement à cette remarque. Elle ne savait pas, elle, qu'ils l'aidaient de la plus belle façon possible depuis une année environ. L'espace d'un instant, il hésita même à tout avouer pour qu'elle voit à quel point James était une personne bien malgré ce qu'elle en pensait. Mais il avait la sensation d'en avoir bien trop dit ce jour-ci.

- Merlin, si seulement j'avais pu enregistrer ça. James aurait été aux anges.

- Oh ! T'aurais jamais osé ! s'exclama-t-elle bien plus fort, prétendant être choquée par ses propos.

- Je me serais gêné, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux et ô combien enfantin.

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui retourna son sourire. La complicité qu'elle avait avec lui avant qu'il ne tombe de son balai était revenue. C'était une complicité différente, étant donné qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une autre personne. Mais il restait Remus et il ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé. Elle aimait discuter avec lui. Elle se sentait à l'aise, bien qu'il soit un Maraudeur. Mais parler des autres Maraudeurs, malgré leur (léger) changement de comportement, c'était non. Alors mieux valait changer de sujet.

- Tu as eu quelques problèmes avec ton... amnésie ?

Le sourire insouciant du jeune homme ternit légèrement à la mention du terme, et il dit en baissant la voix.

- Pas tellement. J'ai eu quelques soucis de... d'orientation. Et j'ai failli faire une ou deux gaffes. Mais dans l'ensemble je me débrouille bien. Je dois beaucoup à James, Peter et... Sirius. Et en ce qui concerne les cours, ça va aussi. C'est en grande partie grâce à toi.

- Oh pour moi c'est un vrai plaisir. Ce n'est justement pas comme si je devais donner des cours particuliers à Potter. Oh ne fais pas cette tête, Remus, c'est pas parce qu'on vient d'en parler que j'vais me gêner pour le dire ! Tu es bien plus agréable que ton copain. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'aime passer ces moments avec toi.

Remus avait une expression mi-amusée mi-attristé par les paroles de Lily. La jeune fille n'avait décidément pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

- J'en suis ravi aussi. Mais à part ça, j'ai peu de souvenirs qui me reviennent. Je veux dire, depuis que je me suis réveillé, j'ai quelques images qui me reviennent. Des notions, je dirais. Et parfois, je rêve de situations qui je pense, se sont passées. Je ne suis sûr de rien.

- Tu pourrais les écrire, ces rêves. Et si ils concernent certaines personnes, tu pourras leur en parler. J'veux dire, si tu rêves de tes amis, t'as juste à leur demander si c'est arrivé ou non.

- Oh, oui pourquoi pas. Et peut-être que je me souviendrai plus facilement du reste.

Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois avant de sursauter. Un brouhaha assourdissant venait de les interrompre, comme si quelqu'un venait de trébucher sur un livre pour finir sur une chaise. Alertés, les deux amis se levèrent en vitesse et rejoignirent le rayon voisin. En effet, une pile de livres s'était écroulée, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne dirent rien et d'un coup de baguette, remirent tout en place.

- Peeves était dans le coin ? demanda distraitement Remus.

- Non... Il vagabondait au sixième étage et avaient d'autres projets. Tu crois que la personne écoutait ce qu'on disait ?

Le loup-garou pâlit à cette question et sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'horreur à la pensée qu'on puisse savoir son nouveau secret.

- Je... J'espère pas.

Et ce soir-là, le retour à la Salle Commune fut tendu. Lily avait laissé Remus rentrer seul, puisqu'elle était occupée ailleurs. Lui, il craignait d'avoir été entendu. Bon, il y avait peu de chances au final, mais si quelqu'un savait pour lui, il était fichu. Non seulement tout le monde saurait qu'il était amnésique - car ils l'avaient clairement dit, Lily et lui - non seulement tout le monde saurait qu'il était amoureux de _Sirius, _et donc était homosexuel. Et alors qu'il arrivait, il se força à calmer les battements affolés de son coeur à l'idée que ses amis soient au courant. À l'idée qu'_Il _soit au courant.

- Hey, Moony ! s'exclama une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées. Une voix qui faisait vibrer son coeur.

Ledit Moony adressa un mince sourire au jeune homme brun qui l'accueillait. Un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, Sirius s'approcha de lui et passa un bras sur les épaules. Ce qui suffit à donner une adorable teinte rosée aux joues du lycanthrope.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter, tu ne revenais pas ! sourit celui qu'il appelait secrètement son ange noir_. _

- Lily et moi avons parlé un peu avant de partir.

- Parlé ? demanda James en haussant un sourcil septique.

Remus rit.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On a juste parlé. Je lui ai dit à propos de mes rêves qui pourraient être des souvenirs. Elle m'a conseillé de les écrire.

- Pfff, c'est bien une idée de nana ça, pouffa Sirius sous le regard noir de James.

- Peut-être, mais ça peut m'aider à recouvrer la mémoire. Non ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit le brun avec un sourire bien plus doux et tendre à présent.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es là, on peut aller manger, non ? demanda James

- Oh oui, pardon. Vous voulez qu'on descende ?

- Non ! répondit joyeusement Peter qui intervenait pour la première fois, on est allé dans les cuisines pour chercher de quoi manger. On s'est dit qu'il était plus simple qu'on dîne tous les quatre dans le dortoir. Tu sais, comme c'est bientôt la pleine lune.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du loup-garou, toujours observée par une paire d'yeux gris attentive à chacune de ses réactions.

- Oui... Un peu plus d'une semaine.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, où personne ne sut quoi ajouter. Sirius était sans doute celui qui semblait le plus dans ses pensées. Le regard fixé sur le feu, il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et tripotait sans s'en rendre compte le pan de sa chemise. Alors encore une fois, James prit les devants.

- Bon, vous comptez rester muets encore longtemps, ou on peut aller manger ?

Remus fut le premier à se lever, un sourire aux lèvres. En parlant, il se dirigea vers James en encourageant Peter et Sirius du regard.

- Prongs a raison, il ne faut pas se morfondre. Vous venez ?

Et à vrai dire, ce fut plus le sourire insouciant et heureux de Remus que les paroles de James qui persuada Padfoot de se lever pour les rejoindre. Peter, après tout, suivaient ses amis, comme toujours. Parce que Moony voulait profiter de ces soirées. Profiter de cette insouciance avant la pleine lune en compagnie de ses amis qui étaient devenus tout pour lui. Car des nouvelles de ses parents, il n'en avait pas. Dumbledore leur avait envoyé un hibou, les rassurant en leur affirmant que leur fils étaient entre de bonnes mains. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été des parents aimants. Les autres Maraudeurs lui avaient raconté ce qu'ils savaient sur eux. Ils étaient présents physiquement, mais c'était comme si leur enfant n'existait pas. Ils le considéraient comme beaucoup de gens de la société sorcière considéraient les loups-garous. Mais en plus agréables.

Et curieusement, ça ne lui manquait pas. Il ne savait plus qui étaient ses parents et avaient pris James, Peter et Sirius pour sa famille, sa "meute". Et rien d'autre n'importait.

* * *

_Voilà pas très long au final, mais je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'ils vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure xD_

_J'ai malheureusement beaucoup de mal à régulariser la taille des chapitres, bien que j'essaie. Le découpage n'est vraiment pas évident ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, puisque je vais profiter des vacances scolaires pour rattraper mon retard_

_Bises à tous !_

_Kheva._


	12. Chapitre 12: Coup bas

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Ahem... Bon okay, je ne donnerai absolument aucun prétexte... Je suis inexcusable =') J'avoue avoir été prise de flemme... Ce chapitre avait été écrit depuis longtemps, mais me motivait à écrire la suite. J'ai donc repris l'écriture de la fic, bientôt finie à présent (l'écriture, pas la fic) _

_Voici donc la suite ! Je dois avouer que les derniers chapitres n'étaient pas palpitants, mais le meilleur reste à venir =) Ainsi j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, et ne vous décevra pas. _

_Par ailleurs, un grand merci encore à toutes vos reviews, **Miie, ocechan, eamonn, TVXQFane Sa-Chan, magorna, l'existance d'une vie, **et bien sûr** Jubei-Kazuki **qui me remet toujours sur le chemin de la motivation x) Merci également à **MissTako-chan **pour toutes les reviews et son message gentil :)_

_À bientôt pour la suite, _

_Kheva._

_

* * *

_

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent: En période des fêtes, Remus est de plus en plus proche de Lily, si bien qu'il lui confie son amour pour Sirius lors d'une conversation violemment interrompue par des bruits sourds. Entre temps, ce dernier se fait jaloux de toute personne qui approche le loup-garou.

* * *

Le lendemain, les élèves étaient autorisés à faire la grasse matinée. Tout simplement parce que c'était les vacances. Noël était fixé à quelques jours avant la pleine lune, et même si cette idée effrayait Remus, il n'en disait rien, préférant penser au bon temps qu'il passerait pendant les prochains jours. Cette même raison était celle pour laquelle les quatre Maraudeurs avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pendant les deux semaines de vacances, malgré l'invitation des parents de Peter.

Et comme c'était les premières vacances de Remus, ils comptaient tous en profiter. Fidèles à eux-mêmes, des blagues au goût de Noël avaient remplacé les habituels mauvais tours qu'ils jouaient aux Serpentards. Ainsi, on avait pu voir les elfes qui peuplaient les contes de la fête gambader joyeusement dans les cachots ou des rennes de fumée traverser les murs à l'improviste. Et ce bien sûr sans oublier le son des grelots qu'on entendait toute la journée. Si certains élèves pouvaient en être agacé, le jeune loup-garou lui en était émerveillé. C'était dans un sens son premier Noël et il se sentait comme un gamin.

Sirius l'avait remarqué. Et voir son Moony dans cet état le rendait tout simplement heureux. La fête était une bonne occasion pour lui faire oublier ses malheurs, et il restait proche de lui au possible. Les regards qu'il posait sur lui étaient tendres et affectueux mais fuyait dès qu'ils croisaient les iris dorés qui le hantaient. Et le comble était sans doute que la même chose se passait du côté de Remus. Lorsqu'il était certain que Sirius ne le regardait pas, il l'observait intensément. Et un James hilare et exaspéré à la fois était aux premières loges, à son plus grand plaisir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la journée se déroulait sans encombres. Une bataille de neige endiablée avait précédé un séjour dans la Salle Commune histoire de se réchauffer auprès du feu, chacun enroulé dans une couverture. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'au moment où Remus se figea et se leva brusquement du canapé sur lequel il était confortablement installé.

- Merlin ! J'ai oublié !

- Oublié quoi ? s'enquit Sirius qui avait sursauté.

- Ah, c'est pas vrai ! pesta Remus en se précipitant vers le portrait sans prendre la peine de répondre. Désolé, j'ai oublié quelque chose, je reviens plus tard !

- Hein ?

Sirius s'était à présent relevé, l'air perplexe et confus, le regard rivé vers le portrait. Où pouvait bien être allé Remus ainsi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu oublié ? Il était inquiet... Moony leur cachait-il encore des choses ? Il ne put empêcher l'amertume l'envahir. Il voulait savoir... Peu importe ce que c'était, si ça concernait le loup-garou, il _voulait _savoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Padfoot. Il ne va rien lui arriver, assura James.

- Tu sais où il est allé, toi ? demanda Sirius sans quitter le portrait du regard.

- Non. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'inquiéterait. Wormtail ?

- Je sais pas non plus. Mais Prongs a raison, Sirius. C'est pas comme si Remus était parti faire on-ne-sait-quoi de dangereux.

- Dangereux, répéta bêtement le brun en tiquant sur le mot.

Le mot en soi l'alertait. Le fait de ne pas être près de Moony l'angoissait et l'agaçait à la fois. L'angoissait car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le protéger. L'agaçait parce qu'il se sentait horriblement dépendant du lycanthrope et qu'il jugeait lui-même son comportement excessif. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Toutefois convaincu par les arguments de ses amis, il s'affala sur le canapé et s'adonna à son activité favorite depuis quelques temps: la contemplation du feu.

Remus courrait presque dans les couloirs. Oh il n'y avait rien d'urgent. Enfin, presque. S'il se précipitait, c'était pour une bêtise. Ces derniers temps, il ne brillait pas par sa mémoire auprès de ses proches, et il avait en fait promis à Madame Pince de ramener quelques livres qu'il avait emprunté. À vrai dire, il était censé les avoir ramené quelques semaines auparavant et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se retrouver en retenue pour de telles bêtises. Alors dans sa hâte, il avait juste saisi les ouvrages dont il avait besoin et n'avait même pas eu le temps de préciser à ses amis où il partait.

- En retard, Lupin ! railla Madame Pince lorsque Remus eut finalement franchi la porte de la Bibliothèque.

Ce dernier grogna puis s'avança les joues rouges d'embarras.

- Désolé, j'avais...

- Oublié, je sais, acheva-t-elle à sa place avant de soupirer, provoquant au passage une rougeur plus évidente à présent. Posez moi ces livres sur le comptoir, Lupin. Et filez.

Remus obéit, puis avec un sourire d'excuse s'éclipsa. Madame Pince n'était pas réputée pour sa sympathie et sa jovialité. Elle était un personnage transparent de Poudlard, étant présente seulement aux repas mais ne se manifestant jamais. C'était ce à quoi le loup-garou pensait sur le chemin du retour. Encore essoufflé de sa précédente course, il traversait les couloirs en profitant de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir un peu. Mais ce moment de solitude fut rapidement écourté.

- Remuus !!

L'interpelé s'arrêta et se tourna pour voir qui venait de l'appeler. La voix avait été féminine, et très peu familière. Tout comme le visage d'ailleurs. Une jeune fille de son âge, sans doute, était en train de courir vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Le jeune garçon eut à peine le temps de voir son visage convenablement qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'enserra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Remus ! répéta-t-elle, manifestement émue.

Mais Remus paniquait à l'intérieur. S'il avait été avec ses amis, sûrement lui aurait-on dit qui était la jeune fille pendue à son cou. Mais évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il soit tout seul ! Alors en dernier moyen, il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Elle était à Serdaigle, un peu plus petite que lui, des cheveux blonds et longs noués en une jolie tresse, et de grands yeux bleus. Mais le temps qu'il trouve, la greluche refondait sur lui, et venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. Cette fois-ci, il en fut totalement choqué, et incapable de répondre à ce "premier baiser". La fille le ressentit et regarda le lycanthrope avec incompréhension.

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je... Euh... Désolé, je m'attendais pas à te voir.

Elle sembla déçue et choquée. Puis, le serrant toujours contre lui, chose bien désagréable, elle répondit en faisant la moue.

- J'ai bien le droit de voir mon petit ami quand je veux, non ? Tu m'avais manqué ! Tu vas mieux depuis ton accident ?

"Petit ami ?" pensa Remus aussi choqué que précédemment. Non, ce n'était pas possible, cette fille ne pouvait pas être sa _petite amie. _On lui aurait dit ! Fouillant dans sa mémoire une seconde fois, il remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans l'Ecole depuis son réveil... Mais même discrète, ses amis lui auraient expliqué.

- Oui, bredouilla-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, je vais mieux. Mais euh, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir avant ?

- Mes parents, tu te souviens ? Je devais aller les voir, peu après que tu te sois blessé. C'était un peu plus grave, mais tout va bien maintenant. J'suis toute à toi.

Et curieusement, ces paroles écoeuraient le pauvre Remus qui ne demandait qu'une chose, sortir de cette galère.

- Lynn m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius. Elle était plutôt déçue que tu ne la défende pas un peu, à vrai dire.

Une amie de Lynn ? Est-ce que c'était un mauvais coup ? Si le lycanthrope en doutait, elle venait de parler de Sirius, et cela le fit réagir immédiatement.

- Sirius avait ses raisons de réagir ainsi.

- Oui, évidemment, j'aurais du me douter que tu le défendrais, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume, la lèvre retroussée. Enfin, n'en parlons plus. Si on allait faire une petite ballade dans le château, mon chéri ?

Remus sourit en rougissant légèrement. Le "mon chéri" était bien en trop mais il était bien trop gentil pour refuser. Il acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête et se laissa entraîner.

Tout ça sous le regard perplexe et surpris de Dirk Cresswell (1) qui se rendait à la Salle Commune. Là-bas, il y trouva les autres Maraudeurs réunis près du feu, à bavarder. Toujours septique, il se dirigea vers eux et attira leur attention avec un signe de la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Peter qui l'avait remarqué en premier.

- Vous êtes au courant pour Remus ?

Aussitôt, les deux autres manifestèrent davantage d'intérêt, surtout l'un d'eux.

- C'est-à-dire "au courant" ? demanda justement ce dernier.

- Bah qu'il sortait avec Laureen Hopkins !

- Quoi ??!

Sirius s'était levé d'un bond, le visage livide. À vrai dire, il aurait voulu avoir une réaction moins expressive, mais il n'avait rien contrôlé. Tout comme les battements de son coeur qui s'était affolé. Remus, avec Laureen Hopkins ? C'était forcément une blague, ou un mauvais coup de celle-ci. Elle était l'amie de Harrington, et ça ne pouvait être que ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée de cette greluche pendue au cou de son Moony l'écoeurait profondément.

- Comment ça ? dit-il plus lentement, en tentant de contrôler ses émotions afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Je les ai vus, dans le couloir. Elle l'a embrassé puis ils sont partis se balader je sais pas où. Vous saviez pas ?

- Bah... Non !

Sirius hésita à répondre avec un certain agacement que, vus la tête qu'ils tiraient, non ils n'en savaient rien. Il échangea cependant un regard inquiet avec James, tandis qu'il fut submergé par une vague de rage et de douleur. Hopkins avait _embrassé _Remus.

- Allons les trouver ! décida-t-il, on a droit à des explications. Euh... Je suppose qu'on doit te remercier, Dirk ?

- Non, y a pas de raison, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules, je voulais juste vous prévenir.

James et Peter lui sourirent en guise de remerciement. Il était de nature commune que Dirk aimait parler de toute façon et qu'il peinait à garder sa langue dans sa poche. Puis sans répondre, Sirius se précipita vers la sortie, les autres sur ses talons et sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche après qu'il fut assuré que personne ne les regardait. Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Remus était parti de la Salle Commune en pestant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, puis un quart d'heure plus tard, on débarque pour leur dire qu'il était parti en ballade avec sa _petite amie ? _Quelque chose clochait.

Plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, Sirius secoua la tête pour écarter ses pensées de son esprit. Imaginer Moony avoir une petite amie lui faisait trop mal. L'imaginer embrasser cette bécasse affolait son coeur d'angoisse. Il se sentait trahi alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, Remus n'était pas à lui.

- Pad's ? Toujours parmi nous ?

Ledit Pad's inspira profondément et sourit légèrement à Peter qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Ouaip, tout va bien, Wormtail. Allons chercher notre Moony !

Peter répondit à son sourire tandis qu'il le dépassait mais il savait bien que son ami n'était pas dupe. Il était certain qu'il avait compris, lui aussi, l'affection particulière qu'il éprouvait pour leur meilleur ami. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant.

À l'aide de la Carte du Maraudeur, heureusement, ils parvinrent à trouver leur ami en peu de temps. Ce dernier se trouvait bien en effet avec Laureen Hopkins et lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent, c'était pour la voir pendue à son bras, si proche de lui que ça aurait du être interdit. Le jeune Black fut rapidement contraint de prendre sur lui pour ne pas fondre sur cette harpie pour la réduire en pâté pour chien.

- Hopkins !

L'interpelée sursauta et se retourna. Son nom avait été prononcé avec une sécheresse évidente dans la voix, et lorsque son regard se posa sur les Maraudeurs mécontents qui lui faisaient face, son visage sur durcit et elle eut une moue. Remus, quant à lui, comprenait à peu près autant ce qu'il se passait que lorsque Laureen lui avait sauté dessus pour la première fois. Il semblait néanmoins incroyablement gêné et n'osait pas croiser le regard de Sirius.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? interrogea James pour éviter une crise d'hystérie de la part de son meilleur ami.

- Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de me promener dans le château en bonne compagnie maintenant ? répliqua-t-elle légèrement hargneuse.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'on veut dire ! fit Sirius cette fois-ci. Il voulait la voir s'embarrasser elle-même à dire la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous ? Remus est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin de vous pour l'aider à prendre des décisions !

Et ledit Remus commençait à être sérieusement gêné par la situation. Toutefois, il en profita pour s'écarter légèrement de la jeune fille du nom de Hopkins.

- Justement. Je... J'ai plutôt l'impression que quelque chose se cache là-dessous. Je suis rétabli depuis plus d'un mois et demi et je n'ai jamais eu de quelconque nouvelles.

- C'est normal, Rem, répliqua Sirius avec agacement et dédain, ce n'est qu'une greluche fourbe et mal intentionnée.

- De quoi tu m'as traité, Black ? S'exclama la jeune fille à présent rouge de colère.

Sentant également la rage monter en lui, Sirius s'approcha inconsciemment du loup-garou.

- T'as très bien entendu ! Et c'est exactement ce que tu es ! Je suppose que tu t'organises avec Harrington, hein ?

- Tss, j'aurais dû me douter que tu serais venu secourir ton copain comme un chevalier sur son cheval blanc.

- Réponds-moi !! cria alors Sirius, mis hors de lui par la métaphore.

De leur côté, les trois autres Maraudeurs regardaient la scène abasourdis. Le jeune Black serrait les poings pour se retenir de rouer la jeune fille de coups sans doute, jamais Remus ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réellement en colère et ça l'effrayait presque. Sirius était vraiment quelqu'un d'imposant et il souhaita de n'avoir jamais à se battre avec lui. Même James n'osait pas les interrompre. Padfoot dégageait une véritable aura sombre et glaciale. Quant à Hopkins, elle semblait elle-même déstabilisée par l'expression du jeune homme furieux devant elle, si bien que ce dernier en profita pour continuer, les dents serrées.

- On sait tous très bien que tu ne sors pas avec Remus et que tu l'as juste embobiné pour arriver à tes fins !

Phrase qui eut le don de faire rougir de gêne et de honte le Remus en question qui se sentait presque coupable d'avoir été décidément trop naïf.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Black ? Tu connais toute sa vie privée toi ? T'es sûr qu'il te dit tout ?

À ces mots, le jeune garçon parut se refroidir et se figea. Aussitôt, il se souvint de ses conversations avec son ami près du feu. Remus semblait se souvenir de quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr, quelque chose qui lui échappait. Etait-ce ça ? S'agissait-il d'une petite amie qu'il leur aurait caché ? L'idée que son ami puisse non seulement être amoureux, mais puisse également le leur cacher s'insinuait en lui comme un poison, si bien qu'il dut reprendre contenance pour répondre, sans prendre conscience toutefois que le sujet de leur conversation était présent.

- Non, je n'ai pas cette prétention, cracha-t-il, amer cette fois. Mais comment veux-tu qu'il sorte avec une fille comme toi ? Tu me dégoûtes !

À vrai dire, il avait à présent hâte que cette conversation se finisse. Il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille pour les laisser tranquille. Ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait un peu trop affecté, et elle le vit bien. Les lèvres retroussées, elle eut un rictus digne d'un Serpentard et finit par tourner les talons.

- Justement, Black. Tu pourrais avoir des surprises.

Et elle partit. Sirius l'accompagna du regard, froid comme le Black qu'il était. Un instant, il hésita à partir à ses trousses mais se ravisa. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler si Peter n'avait pas brisé le silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? demanda-t-il doucement à Remus.

- Eh bien... Elle m'a sauté dessus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était ma petite amie mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu venir me voir après mon accident parce qu'elle était chez ses parents.

- N'importe quoi ! pesta James, tu n'es jamais sorti avec elle, c'est encore un mauvais coup.

- À moins que tu ne nous aies rien dit à propos d'elle... souffla Sirius sans quitter le bout de couloir des yeux.

Intrigué, Remus regardait avec une certaine tristesse le jeune homme qu'il appelait secrètement son ange noir. S'il était véritablement sorti avec elle avant son accident, il aurait aimé au moins s'en souvenir. D'une part pour ne pas se sentir aussi idiot lorsqu'il était avec elle, et puis parce que cacher des choses à Sirius et voir sa déception dans son regard faisait mal. Pour la peine, il aurait presque voulu lui avouer qu'il l'aimait lui.

- Tu crois que tu es sorti avec elle, Moony ? demanda Peter avec intérêt.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, répondit-il faiblement, je ne me souviens pas.

- Mais tu te verrais sortir avec elle ? insista le rat sans réaliser la pâleur inhabituelle du visage de Sirius.

- Je... Non. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, honnêtement.

- Je suis sûr que c'était un mauvais coup, répéta James, Harrington et elle sont comme ça. Elles peuvent pas s'en empêcher, dès qu'un garçon se trouve sous leurs yeux, elles le veulent par n'importe quel moyen. On sait que tu serais pas assez bête pour tomber dans leur piège, Moony.

À vrai dire, ses paroles à lui servaient particulièrement à rassurer Sirius sur la situation. Le connaissant, il s'inquiéterait et se demanderait si Remus était _vraiment _sorti avec Laureen ou pas. Et lui il aurait beau parler et essayer de le persuader du contraire, il était pratiquement certain que son ami continuerait à se ronger les sangs avec ça.

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint justement celui-ci, elle t'a agrippé juste comme ça ou elle a parlé de "petit ami" ?

- Non... Quand elle m'a sauté dessus et qu'elle a vu que j'étais bizarre, elle m'a demandé ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui ai répondu que je trouvais étrange de la voir et elle m'a dit quelque chose du genre de "Je ne peux pas voir mon petit ami quand j'en ai envie ?"

En écoutant le jeune homme, Sirius remarqua que même sa façon de raconter des faits différait de celle qu'il avait avant l'accident. "L'ancien Remus" parlait de toute manière différemment, même si s'en rendre compte était difficile.

Toutefois, il fut un peu rassuré par le récit qui faisait davantage penser qu'elle s'était servie de lui. Cependant il trouvait la supercherie bien peu subtile, surtout pour un élève de Serdaigle.

- Bon, alors ça veut dire qu'elle t'a eue. Ah, si je les tenais, elle et sa copine ! Je leur ferais manger de la bouse d'hypogriffe. Mais attends...

Il s'était figé, alors que Remus avait fini par poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

Sirius réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi la jeune fille avait-elle sauté sur Remus, prétendu être sa petite amie ? À leurs yeux, c'était logique, ils savaient tous que Moony avait perdu la mémoire. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu en profité ? Elle ne l'aurait pas abordé si elle n'avait pas su. Il se promit de la coincer dans un couloir un jour, mais n'osa pas exprimer ses pensées à haute voix, de peur d'affoler tout le monde, et particulièrement le concerné.

- Non euh... Laisse tomber. C'est rien en fait. N'empêche que si je pouvais, je les réduirais en pâté pour chien.

- Même si elles le mériteraient, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu t'attirerais bien trop d'ennuis à cause de moi. Et si on retournait à la Salle Commune plutôt ?

Padfoot regarda son ami avec ébahissement pendant les premières secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne conscience de ses paroles. En effet, avec ses récentes réflexions, il avait l'esprit plus porté sur la façon dont Hopkins avait pu monter son coup que sur autre chose. Néanmoins, il esquissa un sourire pour masquer ses émotions. Se faisant, il n'accorda pas un regard à James dont il savait le visage perplexe. Il avait toujours su le percé à jour. Et Remus aussi, avant...

- T'as raison, Moony, répondit-il finalement en sortant de ses sombres réflexions, retournons-y. Peter veut sa revanche à la bataille explosive.

- Hein ? C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama soudainement le concerné d'une façon comique.

- Allons mon bon Wormtail, pense un peu à ce pauvre Padfoot qui débloque. Acquiesce à ce qu'il dit, même si c'est une nouvelle bêtise, intervint James en feignant la lassitude.

- Prongs ! Mon chéri, comment oses-tu me trahir ainsi ?

Sirius avait répliqué plus fort que les autres, prenant un ton théâtral comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet de mélodrame. Toutefois, à la mention du "chéri", il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif à Remus afin de peut-être percevoir une réaction à ce mot. Celui-ci riait sans commenter. C'était comme si ce qui venait d'avoir lieu ne s'était jamais produit. Comme si personne ne lui avait dit que l'homme qu'il aimait avait - peut-être - une petite amie. Comme s'il n'avait pas été malade de jalousie et de douleur quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

(1) Dirk Cresswell est en fait un véritable personnage imaginé par JKR. Il est désigné comme un élève membre du Club de Slug, âgé d'un an de moins que les Maraudeurs. Je n'ai emprunté que son nom.

_Voici pour ce douzième chapitre !_

_J'avoue avoir hésité à régler le compte de Laureen Hopkins directement dans son chapitre, mais je suis passée à autre chose par la suite =') _

_En attendant, je me suis déjà remise à l'écriture de la fic, donc la suite ne tardera pas autant. Je promets que cette attente sera la plus longue, en tout cas !_

_À bientôt, _

_Kheva._


End file.
